Reviens moi
by Law-and-Order
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. Olivia, David, Nick, Amanda, John, Fin, Dean, Cragen & ... Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Une nouvelle inspiration, une nouvelle histoire.

Elliot est parti du Central, ne supportant pas d'avoir tiré sur cette jeune fille. Olivia a essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles à de nombreuses reprises. Même auprès de Kathy, mais c'est la qu'elle à appris qu'elliot avait quitté Kathy et était parti sans laisser d'adresse.

Deux mois plus tard, c'est Cragen qui est parti, à la retraite. Olivia est promu Capitaine.

Nick et Amanda ont rejoint Fin et John.

Olivia est depuis son arrivé, avec David. Elle est très heureuse avec lui, et se sent bien, mais elle veut que les choses aillent lentement entre eux. Ce qu'il comprends tout à fait.

Il l'a aidé à remonter la pente. Il est vrai que le départ d'Elliot et de Don à été très difficile pour elle.

Bon, et si on commençait ?

* * *

**- Deux années plus tard. -**

"Bonjour tout le monde." annonça Olivia en arrivant au bureau.

"Bonjour Olivia." répondirent Amanda et Nick.

"Salut Liv." répondirent quant à eux Fin et John.

Même si elle était devenu leur supérieur, elle avait tenue à rester "au même niveau" qu'eux.

"Olivia, j'ai mis le rapport de l'enquête Tasker sur ton bureau." annonça Amanda

"Merci. Fin j'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu peux venir un instant ?"

"Pas de problème."

Il suivit Olivia jusque dans son bureau et referma la porte.

Elle faisait les cent pas, se tripotant les doigts, regardant le sol.

Visiblement, elle était stressée.

"Tout va bien, Olivia ?" demanda Fin rompant le silence qui se faisait lourd.

Elle releva la tête brusquement. "Je... Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant ... David m'a demandé de l'épouser ... Et j'ai dit oui ..."

Fin soupira de soulagement. "Olivia tu vas me tuer. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu était à ce point stressée ?"

"J'ai eu du mal à me remettre d'Elliot. Ce n'est pas de ta réaction que j'avais peur, mais de ma décision. Et si c'était le mauvais choix ?"

"Tu l'aimes ?"

"Oui." répondit Olivia sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

"Et il t'aime." Là, il affirmait, il ne demandait pas. "Elliot est parti Olivia. Et dieu seul sait si il reviendra nous voir un jour. Il me manque aussi tu sais, mais tu as le droit d'être heureuse. David est un type réglo. Pour moi y a pas de soucis. Après toi seule sait si c'est celui qu'il te faut. Mais depuis deux ans que tu es avec lui, je te vois plus heureuse que tu ne l'a été durant 12 ans à attendre Elliot. Tu était malheureuse à espérer chaque jour qu'il t'aimerais comme toi tu l'aimais. Et oui, il t'aimais, plus que tu n'a pu le croire, mais il n'avait pas le courage de quitter Kathy et les enfants pour toi. Sa foi ne lui permettait pas. Or, quand il à... Tiré sur cette fille, il ne s'agissait pas de quitter sa femme pour une autre. Il a donc trouvé la force. Mais il nous a quitté aussi. J'aimerais qu'il soit encore là, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors soit heureuse Olivia, tu le mérites."

"Merci Fin."

"De rien !" il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna juste avant de sortir. "Oh et Olivia ..."

"Hum ?" fit-elle en le regardant

"Félicitations."

Elle sourit, et Fin quitta la pièce.

Elle regarda sur son bureau, la photo d'elle et Elliot. Oui désormais elle était heureuse avec David, mais Elliot restait et resterait son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de lui. Et elle était sûre, que lui avait besoin d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment ?

Elle pris une décision qu'elle pourrait regretter, mais elle voulait retrouver Elliot.

Elle prit son téléphone, et composa un numéro.

L'homme décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

"Allo ?"

"Salut, c'est moi... Olivia ... Je ... Tu m'avait dit que si un jour j'avais besoin de toi..."

"Je t'écoute Olivia."

"Tu pourrais faire une recherche pour moi Dean ? Je voudrais retrouver Elliot."

* * *

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez que je continu ou pas !**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir à lire !

Voilà la suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant ;).

* * *

_**Dans un café. 30 minutes plus tard.**_

Dean était déjà là, faisant mine de lire le journal. Olivia le reconnu immédiatement et Alma s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Salut Dean."

"Bonjour Liv. Ça va ?"

"Bien, merci. Et toi ?"

"J'ai pas à me plaindre." répondit-il avec un sourire. "Deux cafés" annonça t-il a l'homme qui s'était approché pour prendre leur commande.

"Alors dit moi tout. Je t'écoute."

L'homme posa les deux tasses et Olivia saisit la sienne à deux mains. Le regard de Dean se posa sur les mains d'Olivia.

"J'aimerais retrouver Elliot... Mais j'ai besoin de toi ..."

"Pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver précisément maintenant ?" demanda t-il en sirotant son café

Elle releva la tête, surprise par sa question.

"Je ... Euh ... Il me manque ... Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser partir comme ça et ..."

"Et Tu vas te marier et tu veux savoir si c'est le bon choix. Pour ça tu as besoin d'avoir Elliot à tes côtés parce que tu l'a aimé comme tu n'as jamais aimé personne." coupa t-il

Abasourdie par sa réplique elle ne pût que bégayer "Co-comment... sais-tu pour le mariage ..."

"Jolie bague de fiançailles."

Instinctivement elle porta sa main droite sur sa main gauche "Je suis désolée Dean ... C'est récent... Je voulais te le dire je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça ..."

"Liv c'est ok pour moi ne t'inquiète pas."

"Merci Dean" dit-elle en posant une main sur la sienne

"Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureuse, tu le mérites tu sais."

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Olivia en entendant les paroles de Dean.

"Mais tu es sûre de vouloir retrouver Elliot ? Parce que quand tu es revenue d'Oregon, tu as rompu avec moi parce que c'est Elliot que tu aimais. Et de lavoir a nouveau a tes cotés, te la fait prendre conscience. Je le sais, je suis pas aveugle tu sais" rajouta t-il devant l'air étonné d'Olivia. "Mais au fond je l'ai toujours su, je voulais juste garder espoir. Je l'ai accepté et tout va bien je te rassure, mais toi Olivia, tu es fiancée, alors je te pose une dernière fois la question. Tu es prête à courir ce risque ?"

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était complètement hypnotisé par ce regard noisette, dans lequel il aurait pu se perdre pendant de heures et des heures.

"On ne peut pas changer le cour des choses, alors si ce n'est pas avec david que je dois faire ma vie, autant le savoir de suite."

"Nous sommes les seuls maîtres de nos destins, Olivia." dit il en s'adossant à sa chaise

"Pas toujours."

"Arrête d'être trouillarde." dit il se rapprochant à nouveau du visage

"Je ne suis pas trouillarde !"

"Si tu l'est. Parce que si Elliot t'avais demandé en mariage, tu n'aurais pas hésité et tu le sais tout autant que moi."

"C'est faux !"

"Si tu le dit." dit-il haussant les épaules

"Je le crois pas, t'es qu'un minable Porter." lui balança t-elle a la figure en attrapant son sac. Elle se leva d'un bond, jeta l'argent pour payer son café et s'en alla furibonde.

Elle était dans la rue, haletante de colère. Non elle n'était ni une trouillarde ni une lâche !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un réverbère.

"Aie ! Bon sang !"

"On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était stupide de taper dans des choses inanimées qui sont dures par dessus le marché."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais la Dean ? Tu me suis maintenant ?"

"Écoutes Liv. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. J'ai été maladroit je suis désolé. Sincèrement."

"J'ai eu l'impression d'être la pire des garces Dean. Tu crois que je joue avec les sentiments des autres ?"

"Non." répliqua t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. "Je pense que tu cherches simplement ton bonheur. Olivia regarde moi" ordonna t-il en la saisissant par les épaules. "On va retrouver Elliot, je te le promet. On va le retrouver et après tu saura."

"Dean ..."

"Je serais avec toi Olivia, je serais toujours là."

Elle se blottit contre lui. "Merci Dean ... Pour tout ..."

Il se contenta de lui embrasser les cheveux et ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, comme si le temps n'existait plus.

Même si ils avaient été amants par le passé, et qu'aujourd'hui ils ne l'étaient plus, ils étaient restés proches. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient amis. Et Dean ferait tout pour protéger Olivia.

_**Plus tard dans la soirée.**_

Olivia rentra chez elle lessivée. Elle était extenuée et appréhender de rentrer voir son fiancé. Il ne vivait pas encore ensemble. C'était prévu qu'elle aille chez lui, le mois prochain. Mais ce soir, David serait là. Et si c'était une erreur ? Oui elle aimait David, sincèrement, mais ... Pourquoi quand il l'avait demandé en mariage, la première personne à laquelle elle avait pensé avait été Elliot ?

Il fallait qu'elle le revoie, qu'elle sache s'il allait bien, et qu'elle mette les choses à plat.

Elle souffla un grand coup et poussa la porte de son appartement.

"Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir ma puce." dit David en venant embrasser Olivia. "Tu as l'air épuisée" constata t-il en retraçant du pouce les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

"Non ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Il la regarda quelques secondes. Il savait que la elle ne parlerait pas.

"D'accord, on va manger alors."

"Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais aller me doucher."

"Mais ..."

"S'il te plaît David, pas ce soir, Ok ?"

"Ok..."

Il la regarda s'en aller dans la salle de bain, le cœur serré. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir comme ça. Il espérait qu'elle allait s'ouvrir un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Elle laissait couler l'eau bouillante sur elle. Est ce que Dean avait raison ? Est ce qui si elle revoyait Elliot sa relation Avec David se terminerait ? Elliot avait-il autant d'influence sur elle ?

Mais elle aimait David ! Oui elle était heureuse avec lui ...

Non Dean avait tord, elle voulait juste savoir si Elliot allait bien. Mais elle allait épouser David.

Si Elliot l'avait aimé lui, il ne serait pas parti aussi loin.

"Seul le temps te le dira Olivia." dit-elle a haute voix comme pour se parler à elle même.

Elle sorti de la douche, et chercha David dans la cuisine. Pas là. Dans le salon ? Pas là. Dans la chambre ? Bingo. Il était la, devant la fenêtre.

Quand il entendit Olivia rentrer dans la chambre, il se retourna. Il avait la chemise déboutonné.

Dieu, qu'il était beau ! Elle se souvient la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, dans le bureau de Cragen. Elle l'avait trouvé magnifique. Et en plus d'être un bel homme, il était gentil, généreux, attentionné, intelligent ... Et elle en passait encore.

Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle l'aimait. Oui elle aimait David Hayden.

"Ça va mieux chérie ?" demanda t-il soucieux

"Ça va mieux maintenant." répondit-elle s'approchant de lui. Elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur le torse de son fiancé, et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. "Je t'aime David."

Il la regarda étonné.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-elle

Il lui prit la main et lui embrassa. "Rien, je profite, c'est tellement rare que tu me le dise."

"Je sais ..."

"Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je t'aime aussi, Olivia."

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de le sentir tout contre elle. Non ce n'était pas une erreur de devenir sa femme. C'était l'homme parfait, il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_**Le lendemain matin à l'USV**_

Olivia était dans son bureau assise, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle faisait mine d'être plongé dans un rapport, mais en réalité, elle état plongé dans sa réflexion.

Elle avait décidé de retrouver Elliot. Mais qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Et lui ? Comment allait-il réagir?

A ce moment, son téléphone lui indiqua qu'elle avait reçu un SMS.

_« Liv, Elliot c'est installé dans un petit appartement, dans le Bronx sur la 9ème avenue. 23 Street._

_Bon courage, et je suis là si tu as besoin._

_Dean »_

Elle resta figée sur le SMS quelques minutes, le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle prit une grande inspiration, saisie sa veste, et pris la direction du nouvel appartement d'Elliot sans dire un mot.

Elle roula dans les rues de New-York en se demandant comment tout ça allait se passer. Elle était stressée. Et si Elliot lui claquait la porte à la figure ? Tans pis, au moins elle aura essayé !

Voilà, elle était devant ce grand immeuble. Assez lugubre d'extérieur. Quartier malfamé, des ordures partout dans la rue. La plupart des fenêtres avaient un store baissé, d'autres était brisées.

Le boitier qui est censé bloquer la porte d'entrée était brisé. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer.

Elle regarda grâce aux boites aux lettres, l'étage d'Elliot.

Une fois devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna.

* * *

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait :)_


	3. Chapter 3

À la fin du retentissement de la sonnette, elle entendit un bruit de verre tomber au sol."Fichez moi la paix !"  
Elle sursauta à l'entente de sa voix. Elle était plus grave que d'habitude. Comme quant il avait ... Oui c'est ça. Il a bu. Ça allait rendre les choses plus difficile cœur battait excessivement vite. Elle décida de frapper cette fois. Hors de question de reculer. Hors de question de laisser Elliot seul. Plus jamais. C'était son ami, comment avait-elle pu le laisser jusqu'à maintenant ?Un sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle. Et elle comptait bien arranger les choses."Foutez le camp d'ici !" grogna t-il  
Si elle parlait, il reconnaîtrait immédiatement sa voix, alors elle recommença et frappa à la porte, en posant son pouce sur le juda pour qu'il ne la voit pas. À sa grande satisfaction elle l'entendit se lever. Et lorsqu'elle entendit les clés dans la serrure, elle respira à fond afin de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
Et voilà, ils étaient la. L'un en face de l'autre. Il était complètement paralysé tant il était surpris. Et elle, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Son regard si bleu, était vide. Il n'etait pas rasé depuis des semaines. Il empestait l'alcool. Il etait habillé d'un vieux debardeur et dun jogging. Si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu.  
Elle ne devait pas être la. Non elle ne pouvait pas le voir tel qu'il etait maintenant. Il ne voulait plus voir son magnifique regard noisette. Il ne méritait pas ce regard plein d'amour. Il ne la méritait pas tout simplement. Alors elle devait partir."Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !" lui lança t-il en pleine poire sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas heureux de la revoir. Il vit une lueur passer dans ses yeux, et il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur.  
Elle ne devait pas se laisser démonter. Après 12 ans d'amitié, elle connaissait Elliot par cœur et savait très bien qu'il était très difficile de le faire parler.  
"Je suis venu te voir." répondit-elle posément le regardant dans les yeux.

"Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux repartir."

"Hors de questions. Je suis la pour toi Elliot."

"Pour moi ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Cela fait deux ans que je suis seul et je m'en porte très bien alors rentre chez toi !" s'écria t-il en refermant la porte.  
C'en était trop ! Elle bloqua la porte et se mit à crier elle aussi. "Si tu es seul depuis deux ans c'est parce que c'est toi qui t'es enfui comme un voleur ! Et non tu n'as pas l'air de t'en porter bien ! Tu as décidé de rompre les liens avec ta famille ! Avec tes amis ! Tu vis dans un quartier malfamé, dans un taudis !" ajouta t-elle en regardant rapidement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. "Tu bois ! Non je rectifie tu te saoules et ..."

"C'est toi qui me saoule !" s'énerva en assénant un coup de poing qui passa juste à côté du visage d'Olivia pour atterrir dans le mur. De toute façon, ça n'alerterais pas les voisins. Ici tout le monde se fichait de tout le monde.  
Un peu surprise et appeurée, Olivia ne disait pas un mot. Il avait la tête baissée. Et quand il la releva, elle pût voir toute la tristesse dans ses yeux. "Je ne veux pas que tu soit la. Rentre chez toi. S'il te plaît."

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Je vais rentrer... Mais tu m'accompagne."Il releva la tête brusquement "Quoi ?"

"Il est hors de question que tu passe une nuit de plus ici avec comme unique colocataire ton alcool."

"Mais Olivia ..."

"Non El ! Aujourd'hui je suis la pour toi ! On a beaucoup de chose à se dire et tu as besoin d'aide ! Je suis la, et tu vas venir avec moi !"

"Non désolé" dit il en se retournant pour partir. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le retourna et lui asséna une gifle qui aurait laissé une marque si sa barbe ne le protégeait pas.

"Depuis quand tu es faible comme ça ! Tu veux être une loque et faire comme ma mère ? Très bien. Vas-y ! Mais Elliot, n'oublie pas que tu as des amis et une famille. Des gens qui t'aiment ! Si jamais tu change d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver."  
Sur ces dernières paroles elle s'en alla sans même se retourner, laissant derrière elle, un Elliot plus que déboussolé.

Cette femme, il l'aimait de tout son être. Combien de fois il avait espérer avoir la force d'aller la retrouver, sans jamais la trouver; cette force. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Olivia avait été face à lui. Et il la renvoyer. T'es qu'un abruti mon pauvre Elliot pensa t-il. De rage il balança sa bouteille contre le mur, qui se brisa en mille morceaux.  
Elle rentra chez elle le cœur serré. Peut être que Dean avait raison et qu'elle n'aurait pas du y aller. Mais après tout Elliot était son ami. Elle la côtoyé durant 12 ans ! Elle était en droit de vouloir le retrouver. 12 ans ce n'est pas rien. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble, et il avait été la pour tous les moments difficiles auquel elle avait du faire face. Mais elle, elle l'avait abandonné le jour ou il a tiré sur cette fille.  
Flashback-  
"El ... Elle est morte c'est fini..."  
Il resta silencieux. Il avait toujours son arme pointé vers le corp. Olivia s'approcha doucement et lui retira des mains. "El... Regarde moi... Tu n'y est pour rien ... tu as fais ce que tu devais faire""Je ... Je l'ai tué... J'ai tué une fille qui venait de perdre sa mère ... Une adolescente... Je l'ai tué Olivia ...""Ok euh Ok ... El il faut que tu te lève et que tu viennes avec moi d'accord ? Suis moi"  
Après leur rapport, Elliot du faire face à l'agent Tucker. Toujours la pour les rabaisser plus bas que terre. Une fois sortie de la salle, il rentra chez Lui, refusant la compagnie d'Olivia. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prétendue. Il avait pris sa décision. Il partait. Mais avant de partir, il laissa une lettre dans la boite à lettres d'Olivia.  
**_- Olivia ..._**  
**_Pardonne moi, mais je ne reviendrais plus jamais. Je ne peux plus prétendre aider les victimes alors que moi même je suis un meurtrier. J'ai tué cette jeune fille ... Et je dois vivre avec ... Liv ... Ces douze années à tes côtés ont été les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Tu m'as appris que la vie pouvait être merveilleuse. Tu l'as rendu merveilleuse avec ta présence. Mais aujourd'hui je dois porter ce fardeau seul. Ne m'en veux pas, mais ne t'en veux pas non plus je t'en prie. Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais moi ... J'ai besoin d'être seul. Alors ne cherche pas à me retrouver._**  
**_Olivia, je t'aime... Je t'ai aimé à la seconde ou tu as passé les portes de l'USV. Je ne le savais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'arrivais pas a comprendre ce besoin d'être toujours à tes côtés, ce besoin de te protéger, de te voir sourire, t'entendre rire... Liv... Merci pour ces 12 années. -_**  
Elle souffla en relisant cette lettre. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir ? Il ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui ! Il fallait qu'elle l'aide. À tout prix.  
Elle s'adossa dans son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand quelques coups à la porte la firent sursauter.  
Qui pouvait venir ? Sûrement David, il aimait bien faire ça. Elle se leva pour lui ouvrir, mais quand elle vit l'homme en face d'elle, elle resta figée. Pétrifiée. "El ?"  
Elle nota qu'il avait un petit sac avec lui. "Je ... J'aurais pas du ..." dit-il en commençant à repartir. Elle lui rattrapa la main, et lui caressa du bout du pouce. "Viens, entre."  
Elliot n'avais jamais pu résister à Olivia. Et c'est parce qu'elle était la personne qui avait le plus d'influence sur lui, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider.  
"Je ... Merci Liv."

"Tu es ici chez toi El. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu le sais."

"Olivia ... Je ne sais pas par ou commencer ..."

"Par une douche !" répondit elle tac au tac.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça ..."

"Oui peut être, mais j'étais sérieuse." dit elle en grimaçant. À sa grande satisfaction, Elliot sourit.

"Jai gardé certaines de tes affaires, je vais te le chercher. Et dans le meuble tu as un rasoir. N'hesites pas si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit."

"Olivia ?"

"Hum ?" répondit-elle en se retournant"Merci ..."  
Elle sourit et referma la porte. Elle savait que rien n'était réglé mais c'était en bonne voix. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup plus légère de savoir Elliot auprès d'elle au lieu de se noyer dans l'alcool.  
Au bout d'une demi heure, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, et le cœur d'Olivia loupa un battement. Il était toujours aussi beau. Elle le fixait, sans pouvoir dire un mot."J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Je me suis coupé ?" demanda t-il

"Je .. Euh non c'est juste que j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir mon partenaire en face de moi."

"Ancien partenaire" corrigea Elliot en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

"Oui tu as raison. Maintenant que je suis capitaine nous ne sommes plus partenaire."  
Lorsqu'elle vit la réaction sur le visage d'Elliot elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Exactement ce a quoi elle pensait."Cragen est parti en retraite."

"Oh ..."

"Et j'ai une place de libre. Ta place Elliot."

"Ce n'est plus ma place."

"Elliot ...""N'insiste pas Olivia !"

"Ok ok ..." dit elle levant les paumes en signe de paix. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver sinon il partirai, à nouveau. "Mais tu peux quand même passer à l'unité dire bonjour à Fin et Munch ?"

"Je verrai"  
Elle souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elliot n'en perdit pas une miette. Il se leva et se retourna pour lui faire face."Tu es fiancée." Elle sentit une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

"Je..."

"Depuis quand ?" coupa t-il Durement.  
Olala la colère montait en lui, elle devait le calmer. "Deux jours mais j'allais te le dire et ..." Il se mit à rire, mais un rire nerveux.

"C'est pour ça que tu es venu me trouver."

"Quoi ?" dit-elle en se levant à son tour

"Je suis parti il y a plus de deux ans, et tu as attendu d'être fiancé pour venir. Tu attends quoi de moi ?" demanda t-il en la fixant  
Elle ne répondit pas. "J'attends !" s'écria t-il impatient

"C'est le hasard Elliot !" elle criait elle aussi "Sur ta lettre tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas te retrouver ! Mais depuis que je suis capitaine je cherche à te retrouver ! Mais rien ! Pas une adresse récente ! C'est toujours ton ancienne ! Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains ! J'ai ravalé ma fierté et j'ai demandé à Dean de m'aider !"

"Tu voulais m'annoncer ta promotion." cracha t-il

"Mais pas du tout Elliot ! Ou est ce que tu vas chercher tout ça enfin !"

"Il vaut mieux que je parte"  
Elle attrapa par le bras, le fit pivoter violemment pour qu'il soit face à elle. "Tu n'iras nulle part !"  
Elle était folle de rage.

"Tu as assez fui comme ça espèce de lâche !"  
Il ne disait rien. Il la regardait tout simplement. Elle était toujours égale à elle même.  
Elle secoua vivement la tête. "On est ridicule." Il haussa les epaules

"Nous l'avons toujours été quand nous nous disputions."  
Cette remarque détendit l'atmosphère. "Liv, les choses ne peuvent pas redevenir comme avant en une soirée. Elle ne peuvent pas le redevenir tout court. Tu es capitaine. Tu es fiancée. Et moi j'ai tué une jeune fille. Les choses ne peuvent plus être comme avant.""

Elle peuvent être encore mieux."

"Comment ça ?" "On oublie le passé pour vivre dans le présent Elliot. Huang peut t'aider. Tu pourrais revenir au central et reprendre ta place ..."

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Tu y réfléchi, et on en reparle demain, ok ? La nuit porte conseil."

"Olivia ..."

"Oui ?

""Je ... Je suis content pour toi."

" Et moi, je suis contente que tu soit la."


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin /  
Olivia n'avait pas fermé l'oeuil de la nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Elliot. Elle s'en voulait de le voir souffrir. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle l'avait laissé tombé au moment ou il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Elle avait honte. Honte de ses faiblesses. Honte d'avoir était lâche.  
Elle aurait voulu sortir de sa chambre juste pour le regarder dormir, essayer de le voir paisible. Mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait sûrement pas, et que même quand il dormait, il n'était sûrement pas paisible.  
Elle souffla un coup pour essayer d'extérioriser le nœud qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Il était temps de se lever.

Il n'avait effectivement pas dormi de la nuit. Se retourner encore et encore, voilà tout ce qu'il a été bon à faire. Il pensait encore et toujours à cette fille qui était morte dans ses bras par sa faute. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait assassiné. Comment avait-il pu lui ôter la vie alors que seul dieu avait ce pouvoir ? Et il avait ensuite abandonné ses enfants. Sa famille. Sa ... Femme. Il ne l'aimait plus depuis des années déjà, mais elle restait sa femme. La mère de ses enfants. Et ses amis. Tous ses amis. Olivia. SA meilleure amie. Sa coéquipière ... Il avait tué, et n'avait même pas été capable d'affronter ses démons. Il avait fui. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Que ce soit avec Kathy, ou Olivia, il avait toujours fui. Quand ça allait mal Avec Kathy, plutôt que d'essayer de régler leur soucis, il fuyait et allait se réfugier chez Olivia. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours la quoiqu'il arrive. Et quand ça allait mal avec Olivia, il se réfugiait dans les bras de Kathy. Résultat ? Éli. Son dernier fils. Bien sur il l'aimait. Mais il regrettait cette nuit avec Kathy. Il regrettait d'avoir couché Avec elle, parce qu'il aurait pu être avec Olivia... Et puis à quoi bon ... Olivia méritait mieux qu'un meurtrier. Ses enfants méritaient mieux qu'un meurtrier. Sa femme méritait ... Un homme qui l'aimerait à sa juste valeur ...  
Il entendit la porte d'Olivia s'ouvrir et fit semblant de dormir. Elle sourit en le voyant. Elle avait presque oublié comme il était beau. Elle Alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé et l'observa encore quelques secondes.  
Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Son merveilleux parfum de vanille qui venait lui chatouiller les narines. "El ..." l'appela t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue "Je sais que tu ne dors pas ... Je te connais bien..."

"C'est de ta faute" grogna t-il

"Comment ça ?!"

"Comment tu veux dormir avec une femme comme toi à à peine 30 mètres." dit il toujours les yeux fermés. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au joue. Elle était en train de rougir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et très vite. Elle était avec David. Il ne pouvait rien se passer avec Elliot. Elle était avec David. Elle allait l'épouser. Elle était heureuse Avec lui.

Elle se leva rapidement ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux d'Elliot.

"Liv ?"

"Dépêche toi de te lever gros paresseux." Elle était de dos. Et quand elle se retourna légèrement pour lui sourire, il sentit son cœur faire un bon.

"Liv ..."

"Oui ?"

"Tu... Tu es magnifique. Tu vas être une marié magnifique..." avoua t-il une boule à l'estomac sachant que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait choisit.

"Merci El ... Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais ..." Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou d'Elliot, et quand il posa une main sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, un frisson parcouru tout le corp d'Olivia. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle savait. Au plus profond d'elle elle savait que c'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant elle aurait pu rester comme ça des heures et des heures.

Il savait lui aussi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle était fiancée. C'était fini pour lui. La légende d'Elliot et Olivia était belle et bien fini. Mais elle restait tout de même sa meilleure amie, il ne faisait rien de mal.  
Il se retira et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Dépêchons nous tu vas être en retard sinon."

"Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"El... Tu ne vas pas partir ? Promet le moi..."

Il détourna le regard. Elle lui encadra le visage, prise d'une soudaine peur. Non maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé elle ne pouvait plus le perdre. Elle ne le supporterais plus. Elle voulait être la pour lui ! Hors de question de l'abandonner."Promet le moi Elliot ... Promet le moi..." supplia t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser son front contre le sentait son souffle sur son visage. C'était une véritable torture. Il la poussa contre le mur et se colla à elle. Il respirait vite.

Elle ne lâchait pas son visage. "Elliot ..." Elle aussi respirait vite.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Liv ... Tu ... On ne peut pas Olivia...

""Elliot je ne veux plus te perdre ! Je ne veux plus qu'on soit separé. Je t'en prie reste avec moi..."

"Tu es fiancé."  
Ces mots ont été comme un coup de masse sur la tête d'Olivia.

"Je sais ... Mais ... Tu es mon ... Meilleur ami ... Et j'ai besoin de toi ..."  
Son meilleur ami. Il n'était plus que son meilleur ami. Dans la vie... On ne pouvait pas toujours obtenir ce qu'on voulait ... Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Elle était heureuse avec David c'est tout ce qui comptait.

"Je vais prendre ma douche." dit elle la voix cassée en le repoussant pour s' la rattrapa par la main et la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

"Tu es fiancée Olivia." lui répéta t-il

"Je sais."

"Tu es fiancée et tu dois être heureuse Olivia. Moi ... J'ai ... Je suis un meurtrier ... J'ai abandonné ma famille ... Mes enfants ... Olivia je veux que tu soit heureuse et moi ... Je ne te rendrai pas heureuse ... Si tu m'as retrouvé dans l'espoir que l'on retrouve ce que nous avions avant ... Tu as fais une erreur ..."

Elle se retira de son emprise pour courir dans la salle de bain. À peine la porte fut fermée que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Une part d'elle avait gardé espoir. Elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'un jour Elliot Stabler serait amoureux d'Olivia Benson. Mais cette fois, leur histoire était définitivement fini.  
Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur ... Mais c'était mieux ... Mieux pour elle ... Elle serait plus heureuse comme ça. Il l'aimait tellement ... Il préférait la laisser partir. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle lui pardonnera un jour. Elle le remerciera même peut être. Tout du moins, elle finira par comprendre.  
Lorsqu'elle ressorti de la salle de bain, une demi heure plus tard, elle portait un petit haut noir, qui s'arrêtait au dessus de la poitrine, sans bretelle, sans rien. Avec un jean, et une paire de bottine. Les cheveux lui arrivant au niveau de la poitrine, légèrement relèvé par ses mèches dorées et ondulés, elle était magnifique.

"Écoutes, pour tout à l'heure ..."

"Ça va El. Je te demande pardon. Je voulais juste que tu soit la quand je rentre ce soir, Ok ? J'ai envie de t'aider à t'en sortir. Mais si tu ne veux pas fournir le moindre effort alors je ne vais pas me battre. Alors c'est simple, si tu accepte mon aide, tu sera la ce soir. Sinon ... Je pense que tu te sera enfui."  
Elle aussi était devenu dure. Puisque les choses étaient claire entre eux... Elle savait que si il ne voulait pas s'en sortir, il ne ferait rien. Alors puisqu'il était franc, elle conclua qu'elle devait l'être aussi. Il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la attrapa son sac, et s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue."À ce soir Elliot." dit elle espérant du plus profond de son cœur qu'il serait la.

La matinée sembla durer une éternité aux yeux d'Olivia. De la paperasse, toujours de la paperasse. Le terrain lui manquait parfois. L'époque ou elle et Elliot menaient les opérations, ou ils prenaient les risques, ou ils sauvaient les victimes, ça c'était ce don pour quoi elle était faite. Pour défendre les autres, leur rendre justice. Pas pour rester assise à faire de la paperasse ! Et si Elliot reprenait sa place ? Il pourrait peut être redevenir coéquipier ?  
Elle souffla un grand coup, posa ses coudes sur son bureau, et pris sa tête entre ses mains.  
"Olivi... Oh je tombe mal ..." annonça Casey en entrant dans le bureau d'Olivia sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Olivia se redressa et s'adossa à son fauteuil."On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper Casey ?"

Elle se mit à rire "Bah il faut bien que je te remplace." dit Casey en s'asseyant et faisant comme chez elle

"Comment ça ?"

"Et bien tu as fais s'arracher tous ses cheveux à Don, à ton tour. Après tout, Ça pourrait bien t'aller !"

"Bah voyons ..." dit elle levant les yeux au ciel. "Trêve de plaisanterie Casey, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu penses qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?"

Olivia nota que Casey était nerveuse tout d'un coup. Elle jouait avec un stylo, elle avait parlé relativement vite, et passait une main dans ses cheveux. "

Je te connais Casey ..." dit Olivia d'une voix douce en se penchant sur son bureau pour se rapprocher de son amie.

"Je suis ta meilleure amie, j'ai pas le droit de passer te dire bonjour ?"

"Et moi je suis ta meilleure amie, et je suis la pour toi. Alors ... Dit moi..."  
Casey baissa la tête, se sentant horriblement gênée.

"Viens ..." dit Olivia en se levant et attrapant sa veste

."Qu'est ce que tu fait ?" demanda Casey.

"Je t'emmène quelque part."

"D'accord ..."

Quelques minutes plus tard./

"Le toit ?" s'etonna Casey "Le toit du Central ? C'est ça ton endroit secret !"

"Tais toi et viens voir."  
Elles firent le tour du toit et Casey en eut le souffle coupé. On voyait tout Manhattan. C'était ... Magnifique ... On avait l'impression de voler au dessus de la ville. On avait l'impression que tout devenait possible ... Quand on marche dans Manhattan, nous sommes des fourmis parmi l'immense foule, or la, nous étions au dessus. Le vent dans ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment. Ce moment ou plus rien n'existe. Ce moment ou tout est possible, ce moment qu'on aimerait avoir pour nous a l'infini. Olivia lui laissa quelques minutes. "Liv ..."

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Casey avait une petite voix. "Hey Casey ..." dit Olivia s'approchant "

Je ... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a quelque mois"

C'était une bonne nouvelle, de quoi avait-elle peur ?

"Il est très gentil avec moi. Très attentionné, toujours la pour m'écouter. Tu sais comme c'est difficile avec nos travails."

Olivia acquiesça mais elle comprenait de moins en moins. Il était gentil, ou était le problème ?  
"Et ... Je ... Je suis enceinte ..."

Enceinte. Sa meilleure amie était enceinte. Elle allait être maman. Avoir un gros ventre, des nausées matinales, des envies et des dégoûts. Elle allait tout simplement avoir un bébé. Un enfant. Son enfant. Sa petite fille ou son petit garçon ...

"Casey ... C'est ... C'est merveilleux ..."

"Non ..." coupa celle ci "Je... Bryan ... Il ... Il est muté en Californie ..."

Voilà le problème !

"Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui ... Il veut qu'on ai une famille ... Je l'aime tu sais ... Mais partir en Californie ... Loin de tout ... Toute ma vie est ici ... Toi tu es la ..."

"Tu dois partir." coupa Olivia

"Quoi ?" demanda Casey étonnée.

"Tu dois partir ... Tu as rencontré un homme qui apparemment est merveilleux ... Tu vas avoir un enfant ... Tu dois partir..."

"Mais Liv ..."

"Tu le sais comme moi Casey. Écoutes, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis heureuse pour toi ." dit Olivia se tournant face à son amie pour lui sourire.

"C'est génial ... Tu vas être maman ... Je suis tellement contente ..."

Soulagée, Casey se laissa aller dans les bras d'Olivia. "Merci Liv ... Merci ... D'être mon amie .. . Merci d'être toujours la pour moi ... De toute façon je serait pas si loin que ça ... Je reviendrai souvent ..."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui, ce petit bout aura besoin de sa super marraine ...""Casey ..."

Trop prise par l'émotion, Olivia se contenta de prendre Casey dans ses bras.  
Casey reparti, Olivia resta quelques minutes sur le toit. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes à elle.  
Lorsqu'elle redescendît, Amanda et Nick n'était plus à leur bureau. Munch non plus apparemment.  
"Fin ?" appela t- elle s'adressant au dernier inspecteur présent "Ou sont ils tous ?"

"Nick et Amanda sont partis sur le terrain, un viol dans central Park. Et Munch étai convoqué au procès Durant."

"Hum. Ok." se contenta t-elle de répondre en allant dans son bureau. Il y a encore quelques années, c'est Elliot et elle qui seraient parti sur le terrain. Elle regarda la photo posée sur son bureau. John, Fin, Don, Elliot et elle, posant à la soirée de Noël organisé par le central. Leur dernier Noël tous ensemble.

Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte la sortie de ses pensées. "Oui ?"

"Liv ... ?"

C'était Fin.

"Oui Fin ?"

"Tout va bien Olivia ?" demanda t-il un peu inquiet. Elle était très pâle. Et semblait soucieuse.

"Ça va, Fin."

Il ferma la porte. Et s'asseya dans le siège en face du bureau d'Olivia.

"Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est faux, Livi."

Elle détourna le regard. "Écoutes, tu sais que j'insisterais pas. Mais je voulais que tu saches que si tu as besoin, je suis là, Ok ?"

"Ok."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Hey Fin ... ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Merci."

Il sourit et retourna à son travail. Elle aussi retourna dans ses papiers. Elle était au travail. Elle était capitaine. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels altérer dans son travail.

20 heures. /

Olivia était toujours à son bureau. Plongée dans le rapport d'une enquête résolue par ses Hommes, elle voulait savoir tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, et son téléphone était en silencieux. Résultat ? 9 appels en absence.  
David. Il avait essayé de la joindre 9 fois, sans succès. Il avait laissé 3 messages, sans aucunes réponses.

Il se doutait qu'Olivia serait encore à son bureau, alors il décida d'aller y faire un tour.  
Bingo, elle était toujours la. Plongé dans un rapport. Elle était magnifique. Et elle allait devenir sa femme.

Il entra dans le bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

"Et tu oses me tenir rigueur de les heures supp ?" ironisa t-il

"David ?!"

"J'ai essayé de t'appeler une dizaine de fois ..."

"C'est faux !"

Il rigola. À chaque fois c'était pareil. Elle etait de mauvaise fois. C'etait une sorte de jeu entre eux. Une partie d'elle qu'il adorait malgré tout. Il s'assied, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !"

"Regarde ton téléphone ma chérie."

Elle s'exécuta. Et lui montra le téléphone "Ah tu vois que c'est faux ! Ce n'est pas une dizaine de fois mais 9 fois !"

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

"Ok ..." lui souffla t-il a l'oreille. Son souffle chaud fit bondir son cœur presque immédiatement. Il la pris dans ses bras pour la coller contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle répondit quasi immédiatement à ce baiser. "Tu m'as manqué." lui avoua t-il posant son front contre celui d'Olivia.

"Toi aussi, David ..."

"Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ?"

"Euh ..."

"Ou tu préfères que je vienne ? J'ai très envie d'être avec toi ce soir ..."

"Ce soir .. Je ... Je suis un peu fatiguée ..."

Il s'éloigna quelque peu. D'habitude même fatiguée, elle dit oui. Ne serait-ce que pour dormir. Quelque chose devait la tracasser. Elle avait des cernes et était très pâle.

"Ça ne va pas."  
Il ne demandait pas, il constatait.

"Si pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

""Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !" s'emporta t-elle.

Il la connaissait tellement bien. Bien sur que ça n'allait pas. Son meilleur ami était parti. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant 12 ans !Ensuite sa seule figure paternelle etait parti aussi. Et maintenant sa meilleure amie allait partir ! Qui d'autre ? Et puis, elle avait été retrouvé Elliot. Et si il était finalement parti ? Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait tellement besoin de Lui...Mais si il est resté ... Tout allait devenir compliqué ... Ne serait-ce qu'avec David. Comment allait pouvoir lui dire ? Surtout qu'Elliot étant parti, elle lui avait dit toute la vérité sur lui, sur eux. Sur ses sentiments, sur LEURS le moment elle ne savait même pas si Elliot était resté. Pour le moment ça ne servait à rien de parler à David. Mais elle le connaissait et il risquait d'insister et même de la retrouver chez elle. Il avait toujours été très attentionné.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit ce soir ?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, je ne suis pas comme d'habitude ?! Et bien figure toi que je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! " lui balança t-elle a la figure. Espérant le mettre suffisamment en colère pour la soirée, mais pas assez pour qu'ils se reparlent le lendemain. Son regard devint noir et il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la question, Olivia !"

"C'est l'impression que tu me donnes !"

Il lui attrapa les poignets, et l'embrassa langoureusement, l'allongeant sur le bureau.  
Elle aurait voulu le baffer, le repousser de toutes ses forces. Mais au lieu de ça, elle fut prise d'un désir. Pourtant elle était dans son bureau, n'importe qui aurait pu les voir, n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. Et elle se détestait pour ça !  
C'est lui qui se retira. Complètement perdue elle le regardait.

"P-Pourquoi ...?" bafouilla t-elle.

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et la regarda droit les yeux. "Parce que je te connais Olivia. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. En faisant ça, je sais aussi que tu me mens. Ce n'est pas une question de sexe comme tu essaye de me le faire croire. Je savais par avance que tu me désire autant que moi je te désire. Je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler, mais si tu as besoin, tu sais ou me trouver. À bientôt Olivia."

"David ..."

Il était dos à elle. "Je n'aime pas le mensonge. Si tu ne voulais pas me parler, tu aurais du me le dire immédiatement au lieu d'essayer de me mentir. Tu ... Tu as accepté de devenir ma femme ... Tu veux que notre mariage soit basé sur des mensonges ? Moi ce n'est pas le genre de vie que je veux. Réfléchi à tout ça. Et je te le repete. Tu sais ou me trouver : Chez moi. Qui devrait être chez NOUS, je te rappel. À plus tard."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait rarement vu David avec un regard si froid, si vide, si dur. Surtout à son égard.  
Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et pris son visage entre ses mains.« T'es qu'une idiote ma pauvre Olivia. » se blâma t-elle.  
Peut être qu'en fait, Dean avait raison. Retrouver Elliot avait peut être été une mauvaise idée. Mais comment pourrait-elle se reprocher le fait de vouloir aider son meilleur ami ? Le jour où il avait tiré, c'était uniquement dans le but de sauver les autres personnes présentes. Elle avait tué sœur Peg. Et elle aurait continué si Elliot avait pris la bonne décision en tirant. D'ailleurs il avait été blanchi lors de l'enquête interne. Mais il n'arrivait pas à vivre avec le fait qu'une jeune fille était morte sous ses yeux, sous son arme. Il avait préféré tout quitter, jusqu'à sa famille. Être seul, uniquement pour se punir. Vivre dans un taudis, voilà tout ce qu'il méritait. Du moins c'est ce que lui pensait, Olivia en était persuadée.  
"Hey ... Dure journée ?"

« Dean ? » fit elle étonné en relevant la tête. Il était sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, bras croisé, appuyé sur son épaule. Rien qu'à la posture qu'elle avait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas bien. Soit, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, et elle se taraudait l'esprit. Soit, elle avait une belle migraine. Il pencherait plus pour la première solution, ayant vu David quitter l'unité furibond. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Dean ? »

« Bonjour Olivia. Moi aussi je vais bien. » dit il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs et posant ses jambes sur le bureau.

« J'ai horreur que tu fasses ça, et je ne suis pas d'humeur Dean ! »

« J'aime te voir en colère, tu es tellement sexy. » continua t-il en enlevant ses pieds et en se penchant en avant  
Malgré elle, elle sourit.  
« Imbécile. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Oui mais au moins, ça te fais sourire. »

« Merci Dean. »

« J'ai aperçu David en arrivant. Il avait l'air en colère. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire tu sais ... »

« Je suis sûr que si. Café ? »  
Souvent ils se retrouvaient le soir. Quand Olivia avait besoin de décompresser, Dean était toujours présent pour elle. Il était devenu comme un grand frère pour début, David n'aimait pas la relation que Dean et Olivia entretenait, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et comprendre qu'Olivia avait parfois besoin de parler à un ami.  
« Non. » dit-elle le fixant. Elle se leva et attrapa son manteau « Bière. »  
Il fit tourner son fauteuil sur lui-même. « Allons-y ! »

**_Chez Joe._**

Olivia décapsula sa bière et bu quelques gorgées cul sec.

« Vas-y molo. C'est la seule que tu auras. »

« Bah voyons. »

« Après ce sera café pour toi ma belle. »

« Dean, t'es pas mon père. A moins que tu n'ai violé ma mère ? Après tu aurais couché avec ta propre fille ouuuuh »

« Je ne suis pas ton père. Et tu n'es pas ta mère. »  
Dean était au courant pour le passé d'Olivia. Lorsqu'elle était sorti avec lui, elle lui avait tout dit de son passé. Elle ne savait pas tout à fait pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.  
« Allez vide ton sac Livi »  
Elle souffla et poussa la bière au bout de la table pour montrer à Dean qu'il avait touché un point sensible.  
« J'ai retrouvé Elliot. Il vivait dans un taudis. Dans un des pires quartiers. Alors … je … je lui ai dit de venir à la maison. Ne dit rien, je sais. » dit elle voyant que Dean allait ouvrir la bouche. « C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas le laisser la dedans. Il a besoin de moi Dean, tu comprends ? »

Toujours égale à elle-même pensa t-il. « Tu l'as dit à David, je suppose. »

« C'est ça le pire… Non je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Mais alors pourquoi était-il en colère ? »  
Elle souffla, complètement désemparée face à cette situation.

« Ce soir il est venu me voir, comme d'habitude on s'est un peu chamaillé sur le fait qu'il ne m'avait pas téléphoné alors qu'en réalité, si. Moi et ma mauvaise foi … Tu me connais … »  
Il sourit. C'est vrai qu'Olivia Benson avait ses petits défauts. Mais ils la rendaient tellement craquante. Surtout quand elle prenait son petit air boudeur. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient très proches en tant qu'amis, mais au fond, Olivia resterait son grand amour.

« Et … Il m'a proposé d'aller chez lui … Mais j'ai refusé parce qu'Elliot est à la maison … Enfin peut être, je ne sais pas si il est resté, il peut être lâche parfois … Enfin bref, David s'est emporté et voilà tout. »

« Et voilà tout. »

« Oui. »

« Liv… »

Elle souffla de nouveau, se sentant mal à l'aise. « Et bien … il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait bizarre ce soir, il s'inquiétait, tout simplement. Et je me suis emportée. »

Oula. Dean connaissait suffisamment Olivia pour savoir que parfois, sous le coup de la pression en amour, elle pouvait se comporter comme une adolescente.  
« Je lui ai dit que sous prétexte que je ne voulais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, j'étais bizarre ?! Je me suis emportée … j'ai immédiatement regretté. Mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction pour Elliot … Et maintenant … Je crois que c'est encore pire… »  
Dean attrapa la bière et en bue une gorgée. « Qu'a-t-il répondu ? » A sa grande surprise, Olivia rougit. Il sourit de plus belle. « Allez Liv, on est plus des enfants, c'est pas comme si il t'avais plaqué sur ton bureau ! » Elle rougit de plus belle, et ne releva pas la tête« Nooon ! J'le crois pas ! Moi qui ai toujours voulu faire ça ! » s'écria t-il en s'adossant au fond de sa chaise et en plaçant une main sur ses yeux.

« Dean ! Mais enfin tu … Je… »

« Bah quoi ? Je suis sure que tu as aimé Liv … »

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers Dean ! »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « C'est pas récent. Allez redevenons sérieux, je t'écoute. »

Elle prit une inspiration et continua. « J'aurais voulu le gifler et le repousser de toutes mes forces … Mais je n'ai pas pu … c'est lui s'est stoppé quand je commençais à répondre … Il m'a dit qu'il était sure que ce n'était pas une histoire de sexe, que je lui avais menti. Qu'il aurait préféré que je lui dise que j'avais besoin d'être seule plutôt que d'essayer de lui mentir … il m'a dit que je saurais ou le trouver quand je voudrais parler… C'est horrible Dean … Comment j'en suis arrivé à devenir garce ? »

« Tu n'es pas une garce. »

« Oh que si … »

« Tu n'es pas une garce. » répéta t-il. « Ecoute, on fais tous des erreurs. Vas le voir. Et expliques toi avec. Tout simplement. »

« Mais Elliot … »

« Je m'occupe d'Elliot. »

« Et si il ne veut pas me voir … »

« Tu aura essayé … »

« Mouais … »

« Autre chose te tracasse. » affirma t-il

Il la connaissait si bien.

« Non … Oui … Enfin ce n'est rien … »

« Dit toujours. C'est à moi d'en juger. »

« Casey est enceinte. Et elle va partir de New-York… »

« Ce n'est pas rien … Comment tu te sens ? »

« Heureuse … qu'elle soit enceinte mais … »

« … Triste de son départ. »

« Ouais … Enfin … Quoiqu'il arrive je sais que toi, tu ne me quitteras jamais. »

« Non, jamais. » dit-il en lui prenant la main. Juste ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Être sûre qu'un de ses amis serait toujours à ses côtés.« Allez fonce. Je suis sure que David t'attends. Je m'occupe d'Elliot. Prends ma voiture. »

« Merci mais je préfère marcher. »

« Les rues ne sont pas sûres et ... »

« Et je suis une grande fille. Ça va aller Dean, il n'habite pas loin. »

« Ok » dit il a Contre cœur.

Elle prit son manteau et se leva pour partir. Et lorsqu'elle passa a coté de Dean, il la retint par le bras.

« Dit, avoue que ca t'aurais pas déplut hein ?! »  
En guise de seule réponse elle lui assena une tape sur la tête puis se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter « Peut être bien … » avant de s'en aller un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je savais que j'aurais du essayer à l'époque ! »  
Elle se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il avait le don de lui remonter le moral. Pas a un seul instant elle n'avait pu regretter sa relation avec Lui. Elle regrettait en revanche ne pas lui avoir apporter autant de bonheur que ce qu'il méritait.  
Lorsqu'elle sorti du bar, elle marcha un peu avant de s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle ne voulait pas que Dean la voit.  
Elle ferma les yeux, et respira un grand coup. C'était une belle soirée. Un peu fraîche. Mais le ciel était dégagé. On pouvait même observer les étoiles. C'était rare à New york, de pouvoir contempler les étoiles.  
Elle repris sa route, et mis ses mains dans ses poches. À sa grande surprise, il y avait une paire de gant. Sûrement David qui lui avait mis ce matin, vu qu'elle, elle oubliait tout le temps. Elle les serra contre son cœur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle !  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et marcha d'un pas ferme jusque chez David sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.  
Elle arriva chez lui, trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux dégoulinants.  
La lumière du salon était allumée. Pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite ? Pourquoi ses jambes tremblaient ? Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse ?  
Parce que à sa place, elle serait furieuse aussi. Parce que à sa place, elle ne le comprendrait pas toujours non plus. Parce que à sa place, elle refuserait probablement de lui parler pour le moment.  
Tans pis, elle était la, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle passa le portail en bois, et s'avança dans la petite allée pour atteindre la porte.

Elle respira profondément, ferma les yeux, leva la main pour frapper et , un ... Deux ... Trois ...  
David reconnut presque immédiatement la façon de frapper d'Olivia. Trois coups, un temps d'arrêt, puis un coup.  
Il était plus que fâché contre elle, pourtant, sachant qu'elle était venue, l'étau autour de son cœur se desserra.

Lorsqu'il ouvrir la porte, elle avait le regard vers le sol. Elle voulait cacher ses larmes. Hors de questions qu'il ai pitié.  
Mais il lui posa deux doigts sous le menton pour lui relève doucement, et une lueur passa dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il vit les joues d'Olivia baignées de larmes.

« Olivia ... mais tu dois être frigorifiée ! Tu ... Tu es trempée .. Et ... »

« Ça ... Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ...»

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda t-il doucement

« Tu es censé me crier dessus, être en colère ... Au lieu de ça je te fais pitié ... Parce que j'arrive pas me contrôler ! » s'emporta Olivia les larmes coulant de plus belle

« C'est tellement ... Pathétique ... Je suis pathétique ... » continua t-elle en partant en courant sans qu'il est pu lui attraper le bras pour la retenir

« Olivia ! Attends ! » Cria t-il se mettant a courrir derrière elle.  
Il était en tee-shirt, alors qu'il faisait à peine 4 degré dehors, et qu'il pleuvait. L'hiver était bien la. Mais il s'en fichait. Non il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Ils devaient parler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser dans cet état.  
Il avait été dur avec elle. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose du passé d'Olivia, mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle en avait bavé.  
Il voulait la rendre heureuse, lui montrer que la vie peut parfois être merveilleuse, et il ferait tout pour ça.  
David avait de plus grande jambes qu'Olivia, et malgré qu'elle soit flic, il était aussi endurant qu'elle.  
« Olivia ! » répéta t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

« Laisse moi ... » demanda Liv en essayant de faire lâcher prise à David « Non ! » dit il la secouant pour la calmer

« calme toi Olivia ... Je suis là ... Je suis désolé ... » continua t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
Il se sentait honteux de l'avoir autant fais soufrir par orgueil.

« Je suis désolé mon amour... Je suis désolé ... Calme toi ... » Répétait-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Lorsqu'il sentit Qu'elle se calmait, il se retira de son étreinte, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il encadra son visage ravagée par les larmes.

« Pardonnes moi Olivia ... Je suis si désolé ... je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. »  
Elle hoquetait encore quelque peu.  
« Liv... Engueule moi, déteste moi ... Frappe moi ... Mais je t'en prie ... Je t'en supplie, ne pleures pas ... Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer ... »

« David ... C'est ... Moi qui te demande ... pardon ... Je ... Oh David ... Je t'en supplie ... Pardonne moi » supplia Olivia en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé.  
Ils etaients tous les deux trempés, mais ils étaient ensemble. C'est tout ce qui comptait.  
« Viens mon ange ... On rentre à la maison. » Dit-il en lui encadrant le visage pour l'embrasser.  
Il voulait qu'elle se réchauffe et qu'elle dorme un peu avant de pouvoir lui parler.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsqu'il vit que David l'avait rattrapé, et qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé repartir seule dans les rues de New york, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité.  
Il reprit le chemin inverse, retournant sur ses pas, pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Olivia.  
Dean marchait les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, le col de sa veste en cuir bien remonté.  
Il repensait à l'image d'Olivia et de David. Surtout aux larmes d'Olivia. Il se souvenait. Comme si c'était hier.

_**## Flashback ##**_

Il était venu lui proposer d'aller déjeuner. Cela faisait 8 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient vécus 8 mois merveilleux, coupés de tout. Ils étaient dans leur monde, leur univers. Et puis ils avaient dû revenir de l'Oregon. Elle avait repris sa place à l'USV. Et lui, au savaient très bien que tout allait se compliquer. Mais après tout, leur amour serait le plus fort. C'est tout du moins ce que pensait Dean. Jusqu'à ce moment. Elle rigolait. Elle rigolait avec lui. Mais c'est surtout son regard. Ses yeux brillants. Il avait toujours souhaité quelle le regarde comme ça. Et il espérait qu'un jour ce serait le cas. Mais non. Ce regard avait toujours été pour lui. Et il serait toujours pour lui. Son coequipier.  
Il aurait voulu fuir. Sortir de l'unité, mais trop tard,elle l'avait vu en se retournant.

"Hey Dean !" dit elle avec un grand sourire. Il s'avança, serra la main d'Elliot, et embrassa rapidement Olivia. Elle perdit son sourire. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle l'avait remarqué presque immédiatement.

"Hum... El je te rejoins plus tard, Ok ?"

"Ok. Salut Dean ! À plus tard !"

Elliot avait très bien accepté la relation entre Dean et Olivia. Il était même heureux qu'elle soit heureuse ... Même si il aurait aimé faire ce bonheur. Mais il était marié, et Olivia avait le droit d'être heureuse ! Alors il avait tout simplement déposé les armes en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible.

"Alors ?" s'enquit-elle

"Hum ? Alors quoi ?"

Il était froid et distant. Olivia se sentait detasbilisée. "Je ... C'est rare que tu vienne me voir au travail ..."

"Ouais je voulais qu'on déjeunes ensemble. J'aurais voulu qu'on parle de quelque chose. Mais en fait ce sera pour une autre fois." dit-il se retournant pour partir. Elle lui attrapa la main et il se retourna.

"J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on déjeune ensemble."

"Ok. Je t'attends en bas."

Il avait le cœur brisé. Olivia et Elliot ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde le savait. Et Dean le savait aussi. Il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait gardé espoir que durant ces huit mois, Olivia l'aurait un peu oublié. Aujourd'hui, il avait pu voir un éclat dans les yeux d'Olivia, qu'il n'avait jamais vu nul part ailleurs. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il serra fort l'écrin qu'il avait dans les mains, et le cacha quand il entendit Olivia arriver. Olivia l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas. Mais son vrai bonheur, se trouvait auprès d'un autre ...  
"Dean ..." souffla t-elle en se nichant tout contre lui. "Tu m'as manqué..."  
Il ne répondait pas. Il était froid et distant.  
"Dean ? Je te trouve bisarre depuis que tu es arrivé ... Que se passe t-il ?" Il baissa enfin le regard pour la regarder.

"J'ai couché avec une autre femme."  
Son cœur se déchirait. Olivia allait le détester. Il espérait qu'un jour, sa rencoeur passerait, pour qu'ils soient de nouveaux amis.  
"Qu...quoi ..." balbutia Olivia.

"L'autre soir, au bar. Elle est venue me draguer je me suis laissé faire." "Mais ...""Je t'ai trompée Olivia. Tu dois me quitter."  
Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes ne comprenant pas comment tout avait pu basculer en aussi peu de temps ? Comment avait-il pu la tromper ? Coucher avec une autre femme ...  
"Tu mérite mieux ... C'est mieux pour toi."  
Quel enfoiré ! Voilà comment on passait de l'amour à la haine. "T'es qu'un salaud !" dit-elle en le giflant.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !"  
Et elle s'en Alla, en pleurs, marcher dans les rues de New york, comme une âme égarée.

_**## Fin du flashback ##**_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé devant l'appartement d'Olivia. Il leva les yeux. La lumière était allumée. Signe qu'Elliot était resté. Tant mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui parler.  
Il monta les marches une à une. Réfléchissant à quoi dire ? Et si il disait quelque chose qui mettait plus Elliot en colere qu'autre chose ? Elliot partirait et Olivia ne le supporterait pas ...  
Il devait réussir. Il prit une inspiration et frappa. "Stabler ... C'est ... Porter. Je sais que tu es la... Ouvre moi."  
Il n'entenda aucune réponse. Juste des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte. Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait comme ça ? Pour la seule et unique raison qu'il devait réussir, pour Olivia. Juste pour elle.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Porter ?"

"Je suis venu te voir ..."

"Oh je t'ai manqué ?" demanda Elliot sur un ton ironique.

"Très drôle Stabler. Écoutes ... Liv ..."

Il fronça les sourcils. Tout de suite la peur s'empara de lui."Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" s'empressa t-il de demander

"Non. Ça va aller, mais il fallait qu'elle passe chez David. "

Dean réfléchit un instant et opta pour la solution du bon pote. "Et si on allait prendre un verre ? Je te raconterai tout..."

"Essayes pas de jouer au bon pote, nous sommes loin de l'être !" cracha Elliot.

"Je cherche juste à t'aider." Dean devait à tout prix garder son sang froid.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide."

"Arrête de rendre les choses plus difficiles Stabler !"

"Alors au lieu de me tapper sur le système va te tapper une minette !"

"T'es vraiment un sal con quand tu t'y met ! Comment Olivia a pu te supporter 12 ans !"

"Je l'ai certainement moins fais souffrir que toi !"  
Elliot aurait voulu poursuivre sa phrase, mais une douleur dans la mâchoire l'en empêcha.  
C'était la phrase à ne pas dire.

_**## Nouveau flashback ## **_

Il pleuvait des cordes. Mais pourtant, elle était la, devant sa porte.  
"Je sais que tu es la Dean ! Ouvre moi la porte !"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!" s'etonna Dean en ouvrant la porte. "Tu es trempée ! Tu es folle ! Viens entre !" ordonna t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. "Mets toi devant la cheminée, je vais te chercher une serviette."  
Quelques minutes après il revint avec une serviette douce et chaude. Dean avait toujours été un homme attentionné.

"Tiens. Sèches toi les cheveux."

"Merci, Dean ..."

"De rien."  
Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle était toujours aussi belle. "Pourquoi tu es venue Liv ?"  
Elle se retourna et lui fit face. "Tu m'a menti Dean."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"J'ai parlé à ta mère ..."  
Elle vit la réaction sur son visage, même si il essaya de le cacher. La surprise, la Peur, la colère. "Dean ... Pourquoi ..."

"Ma mère délire. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, j'attends quelqu'un !" coupa t-il le regard dur.  
Une lueur de souffrance passa dans les yeux d'Olivia, seulement, elle fut vite remplacer par la colère. elle pointa un indexé sur son torse et se mit à crier."Espèce d'ordure ! Quant est ce que tu vas arrêter ce jeu minable Porter ! Tu ne m'a jamais trompé ! Et tu es malheureux tout autant que moi depuis ce jour ou tu m'a raconté ce mensonge ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'a dit que tu m'avait trompé ?! Et inutile de mentir ta mère m'a tout avoué !"  
Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes.  
"Si ma mère t'a tout avoué, je ne vpois pas l'intérêt de te le dire à nouveau !"

"Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! Et surtout je veux que tu me dise pourquoi !"

"C'est un ordre, inspecteur ?" demanda t-il d'une voix basse, qui montrait qu'il contenait sa colère. "Non ... Mais tu me le doit Dean ..."  
Cette phrase, dans laquelle on pouvait ressentir toute la douleur qu'olivia ressentait, apaisa la colère de Dean.  
"Je t'ai menti, oui ! Mais uniquement pour toi Olivia ! Je l'ai fait uniquement pour toi ! Parce que je t'ai vu le regarder ! J'ai vu comment tu regardais Elliot ! Jamais tu ne m'a regardé comme ça. Alors j'ai simplement fait ça pour toi. Parce que ton vrai bonheur, tu ne le trouvera qu'avec Elliot. Mais si je t'avais dit tout ça, tu ne l'aurais jamais accepté, alors j'ai préféré que tu me déteste. Maintenant, rentre Chez toi, je suis fatigué." dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Dean ?" l'appela t-elle doucement.

"Quoi encore Liv ..."

"Je peux dormir ici cette nuit s'il te plaît" demanda t-elle si doucement, qu'il eut du mal a l'entendre. Il lui tendit un bras, et sans perdre une seconde, elle alla se blottir contre lui.

_**## Fin du flashback ##**_

Dean l'avait frappé. Il s'était dit qu'il devait garder son calme, mais face à un Elliot qui joue au plus con, c'est plus difficile qu'on ne le pense. "Tu veux être un sal con, vivre dans ta crasse êt te bourrer la gueule tous les jours ? Et ben vas-y ! Seulement tu le dira seul à Olivia ! Et on verra qui la fera le plus souffrir ! Tu veux être un minable ?! Soit un minable ! Tu veux t'en sortir ? Alors tu sais ou j'habite ! Je serais ravi de t'aider contrairement à ce que tu penses !"  
Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui, un Elliot complètement abasourdi par la situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Le monde est comme un océan. Rude, impitoyable, et si nous nous laissons emporter par le courant, alors nous pouvons vite sombrer.  
Le monde est vaste et effrayant. Mais c'est amusant de voir que, quand nous grandissons, les choses qui nous effraient, ne sont plus les mêmes [...]  
Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur de ma mère. Elle buvait, et souvent, elle me frappait. Elle me détestais. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle m'aime. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Ma mère me disait toujours que je ne ferai rien de bien de ma vie. Que je serais une moins que rien, que personne ne m'aimerait. Que je finirait sous les ponts, parce que je dependait d'elle, et que sans elle, je n'étais rien du tout.  
Je la croyais. Je l'ai longtemps cru. Trop apeurée pour lui tenir tête. Trop faible pour réagir, je la laissais me mettre plus bas que terre, et me frapper.  
Elle me tapais, encore, encore et encore. Jamais avec les mains. Non, jamais elle n'aurais osée me toucher, je la répugnais de trop pour cela.  
Et un jour... Un jour ma meilleure amie m'a sorti de cette maison.  
Elle avait vu des traces sur mon bras, malgré que je le cachais, elle l'avait vu.  
On s'etait connu à la bibliothèque du lycée. Elle venait souvent étudier le droit. Moi, je venais uniquement passer le temps, et retarder l'échéance du moment ou je rentrerai chez moi.  
Casey à su briser une partie de ma carapace. Elle a su voir les souffrances que je me forçais à garder au fond de moi.  
Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Le soir ou ma mère était tellement ivre... Elle m'avait tellement frappé au visage que j'étais ensanglanté. Puis elle a pris un pistolet, tirait partout et cherchait à rentrer dans ma chambre pour me tirer dessus. Mais Casey est arrivée. Elle venait de me raccompagner à la maison, mais je pense qu'elle n'était pas partie bien loin, trop inquiète pour moi.  
J'étais cachée dans ma chambre, Et Casey à tappé à ma fenêtre. Je lui ai ouvert, et à ce moment la, elle m'a prise par la main, m'a tiré vers elle, et m'a emmené loin dans la rue.  
On s'est caché derrière une voiture. Il ne fallait pas bouger, pas faire de bruit. Ma mère nous suivait. On avait même peur de respirer. J'avais peur de respirer. Elle, elle faisait preuve de courage et de sang froid.  
Au bout de 30 minutes, ma mère a abandonné et est rentrée à la maison. Je ne suis plus jamais retournée dans cette maison.  
Casey m'a pris sous son aile. Elle m'a aidé. Grâce à elle, je suis devenu flic. Je suis devenue quelqu'un. J'ai appris à vivre. J'ai appris à aimer. C'est à elle que je dois ma vie.  
Mais ... Aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée de tout ça. je suis si fatiguée ... Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir une vie simple ?  
Probablement parce qu'a chaque fois je me la complique moi même ...  
Le soleil commence à se lever. Je sais que David n'a pas dormi de la Nuit. Je sais qu'il a tourné en rond, se rongeant les sangs de l'intérieur. Je sais aussi qu'il s'en veut, et qu'il va vouloir parler de tout ça. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie. J'aimerais juste m'eclipser discrètement, et aller au travail. Je pourrai prendre ma douche la haut et au moins repousser l'échéance d'une journée, mais je sais que David m'attends patiemment.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Elliot ... Et Dean ... Est ce qu'il a réussit à lui faire entendre raison ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas, je sais qu'il aura tout essayer. C'est mon ami, il a toujours été la pour moi...

**## Flashback ## **  
"Inspecteur Benson ?" demanda une petite dame en se penchant au dessus du bureau d'Olivia.

"Oui. Je peux vous aider, madame ?"

"À vrai dire ... C'est plus moi qui suis venue dans l'intention de vous aider."

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda Olivia d'un air ahuri et commençant à être sur la défensive.

"Je suis la mère de Dean."  
Ok, la mère de Dean est en face d'elle, comment elle était censée réagir maintenant ?  
"Désolée madame Porter, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais je n'ai aucunement envie de parler de tout ça, et je suis à mon travail la."

"Madame Ricchi."

"Pardon ?"

"Je m'appel madame Ricchi. S'il vous plaît mlle Benson. C'est votre pause déjeuner. Je vous invite. S'il vous plaît" insista la petite dame.  
Olivia passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui montrait qu'elle était nerveuse. En même temps qui ne le serai pas ? Olivia ne s'entendait déjà pas avec sa propre mère, alors comment pourrait-elle s'entendre correctement avec la mère de l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter parce qu'il l'avait trompé.Pourquoi elle ? Se demanda t-elle intérieurement.  
"Je ne veux pas vous blâmer, ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que vous êtes nerveuse, mais je vous promet que je veux simplement vous parler, il y a des choses que vous avez le droit de savoir."  
Olivia l'observa un instant. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit, pas un seul instant elle aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Dean. Elle était toute petite, avait les cheveux blancs, et des yeux bleus très clairs. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante à première vue. Et puis, elle s'était déplacée jusque ici, Olivia ne pouvait descemment pas refuser.  
Elle se leva et attrapa son sac. "Je vous suit."  
**## Fin du flashback ## **

Olivia se souviendrai toujours de ce jour. En fait, quelque part, elle avait envié Dean pour avoir une maman aussi formidable et toujours présente dans la vie de son fils. Et grâce à elle, Olivia s'était rendu compte que toutes les mamans n'étaient pas méchantes.  
Mais aujourd'hui, c'est David qu'elle devait affronter. Et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, parce que même sous ses airs calmes, elle savait qu'il serait en colère.  
Elle se leva, s'habilla et sorti discrètement de la chambre. Peut être qu'elle arriverait à partir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Le salon était traversé, elle arrivait à la porte. Oui elle y était presque !  
"Tu Compte aller quelque part ?" demanda t-il en la surprenant.

"David ! Tu m'as fais peur !"

"Toi aussi, hier. Mais je pensais qu'apres notre passage sous la pluie, tu serais plus apte à parler." fit remarquer David quelque peu blessé. "Ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que le crime n'attends pas ."  
Elle sentait, dans le ton de sa voix, qu'il était profondément blessé et qu'il tentait de vaincre sa colère. Une fois de plus elle avait fait une bourde. Elle reposa son sac au sol. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne un peu. Après tout, aujourd'hui, David est son fiancé. C'est lui qui va partager sa vie."Je te demande pardon David. Je sais que ... Ah bon sang ! Parfois je ne me comprends pas moi même ! Écoutes, quand j'étais petite... Ma mère était alcoolique, elle me frappait, encore et encore. Mon père ? Je n'en avait pas. Je sais juste que c'est le violeur de ma mère. Aujourd'hui il est mort. J'étais seule. J'ai toujours été seule. Et un jour..." Olivia respirait vite et avait les yeux remplis de larmes "Un jour ma mère à essayé de me tirer dessus avec une arme. C'est Casey qui m'a sauvé. Ce jour là, j'ai appris ce qu'était l'amitié. J'ai commencé à ouvrir mon cœur. Mais ... David ... Je t'en prie..." elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. "Pardonne moi ... Je te jure que je fais des efforts ... J'essaye ... J'essaye vraiment de ne pas fuir ton amour, parce que je t'aime aussi. Oui, je t'aime même si je ne te le dit pas suffisamment !"  
Il lui remis une mèche de cheveux en place. Tellement touchée par les secrets qu'Olivia avait gardé pour elle ... Elle avait du tant souffrir... Il la serra fort dans ses bras.  
"Pour hier David, je te demande pardon... Je ... J'ai appris ce qu'etait l'amitié ... Et ... C'est une chose rare, alors ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas..."

"Ou veux tu en venir, Olivia ?"

"J'ai retrouvé Elliot, et ... il est chez moi ..."  
Il la tenait contre lui, mais quand la dernière phrase d'Olivia résonna dans sa tête, il la lâcha et recula d'un pas.  
"Tu as retrouvé Elliot, et il est chez toi." répéta t-il articulant bien chaque syllable, essayant de contenir sa colère.

"David attends laisse moi t'expliquer ... Je..."

"Tu as retrouvé Elliot, et il chez toi !" répéta David une seconde fois en coupant Olivia. "Tu as retrouvé l'homme que tu as tant aimé pendant ces 12 dernières années ! Et tu l'a fais venir chez toi ! juste après avoir accepté nos fiançailles ! Tu cherchais quoi ? À te prouver que c'est bien moi que tu aimais ?! Et Donc ensuite tu as provoqué une dispute avec moi hier soir, dans le seul but de ne pas me dire la vérité ! C'est bien ça, OLIVIA ?"  
Il était vraiment en colère. Elle avait les jambes flageolante et ne savait pas du tout comment cette conversation allait finir. "Réponds moi !" cria t-il, ce qui fit sursauter Olivia

"David ... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ..."

"Et qu'est ce que je suis censée croire, hein ?!"

"Je ne sais pas ... Mais David je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser il faut que tu me crois je t'en prie !" supplia t-elle en voulant s'approcher de lui, mais il recula d'un pas, ce qui stoppa Olivia.

"David ... Je t'aime ... quoique tu penses à cet instant ... C'est toi que j'aime ... J'ai accueilli Elliot uniquement parce qu'il vivait dans un taudis, parce que c'est mon ami et..."

"Et moi je suis ton fiancée et pourtant tu as peur de venir vivre ici ! Hier j'ai cru ... J'ai cru que tout était de ma faute ! Mais en fait, non, j'ai eu raison !" dit il avec dégoût.

"Non Non David ... Ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît ... Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais ..."

"Stop. On arrête la. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Je vais travailler." dit-il en attrapant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Je t'en prie David ... Ne fais pas ça, ne pars pas s'il te plaît ..."

"À plus tard Olivia." dit-il en S'en allant sans même se retourner.

"David ..."

"Liv ... Plus tard, Ok ? Je te garantit que pour le moment cette conversation n'aboutira nulle part, alors je préfère partir."

"Ok..."  
Il avait ouvert la porte, et son coeur souffrait.

"Hey David..."  
Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si desemparée.

"Je t'aime ..." lui dit-elle en le regardant si profondemment, qu'il se sentit réellement aimé.  
Il referma la porte, et reposa son manteau. Après tout, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, et Olivia était une femme au grand cœur, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir qu'elle veuille aider ses amis. Au contraire, il l'admire. Il était jaloux, c'était évident. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'admettrai.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, et quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds Et posa son front contre celui de David.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia arriva 1heure plus tard a son bureau. Bien évidement, elle était en retard, mais quand on est chef, personne ne se risque a vous le rappeler.

Personne ne pipa mot, surtout Fin, qui savait déjà que la journée s'annonçait difficile ayant vu Dean attendre dans le bureau de la capitaine.

Il observa Olivia a la dérobé et vit qu'elle n'avait pas les cernes aussi prononcée que d'habitude. Est ce qu'elle avait passée une bonne nuit ?

Il eut sa réponse en voyant le petit sourire -triste malgré tout- d'Olivia.

Avec David, c'était arrangé... Mais Elliot ...

Il soupira et se replongea dans son dossier. Elle lui en parlerait en temps voulu.

Elle passa les portes de son bureau et marqua un arrêt en voyant Dean assis dans son fauteuil.

"Fait comme chez toi, je t'en prie." Ironisa t-elle.

"Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça, capitaine."

"Allez pousse ton derrière avant que je ne le botte." Ordonna Olivia en lui mettant une petite tape derrière le crâne.

"Huuuum j'adorerais ça. Où et quand ?"

Question qui lui voulut une tape avec un dossier cette fois.

Fin qui n'avait rien loupé de l'extérieur ricana. Il savait que malgré tout, Dean n'était pas un mauvais gars, et qu'il arrivait toujours a faire sourit Liv.

Il déposa les armes, et s'installa sur la chaise en face. Olivia quant à elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle était nerveuse, nota Dean.

"Allez dit moi tout qu'on en finisse ..."

"Liv ..."

"Je te connais suffisamment, Dean, pour savoir que ce n'est pas positif alors dit moi."

Il soupira, la regarda tendrement un instant et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

"C'est du Elliot tout craché."

"Je suis désolé, Olivia. J'espère sincèrement qu'il changera d'avis et qu'il se reprendra en main."

"Je l'espère aussi, Dean."

Dean aurait voulu répondre mais Amanda frappa au bureau d'Olivia.

"Olivia, je suis désolée mais c'est a propos de l'affaire Daniels."

"Oui, tout le monde est là ?"

"Oui."

"Ok, briefing dans 2 minutes, j'arrive."

Amanda acquiesça et referma la porte.

"Merci Dean en tout cas. Je sais que tu as fait le maximum." Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Quoi ?" Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh rien. Je me disais juste qu'avec toi, je n'ai rien a craindre dans les rues de New-York." Lui lança t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ok, il était démasqué. Elle était vraiment un bon flic pour savoir qu'il la suivait. Sachant quand même que c'est un agent du FBI et pas un simple New-yorkais.

"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !" Dit il alors qu'elle passait les portes de son bureau.

"Bien ! Je vous écoutes."

"Cathy Daniels, 14 ans. Violée à la sortie du Blue Lagoon cette nuit." Dit Amanda en prenant la parole.

"La boîte de nuit hyper branchée du moment ?"

"C'est ça."

"Mais ... Comment a t-elle pu rentrer a 14 ans ?" S'étonna Olivia complètement abasourdie.

"Aucune idée. Je lui ai demandé mais elle nie y avoir été. Elle prétends être passée devant a ce moment là."

"Oui, pourtant cette chère jeune enfant était habillé assez holé holé et a une jolie trace de tampon sur sa main." Intervint Munch.

"Comment tu as pu voir le tampon Munch ?"

"C'est moi qui l'ai vu. Pendant le kit de viol." Dit Amanda.

"Ok. Bon. Amanda et Fin, allez a la boîte de nuit, essayez de trouver une personne qui aurait vu cette gamine pendant la soirée. Nick et John vous allez voir ses parents et essayez de savoir comment ils ont pu laisser leur gamine de 14 ans dans les rues de New-York le soir !"

"Bien !" Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Sans demander leur reste ils commencèrent a s'en aller, mais John et Fin s'arrêtèrent net en voyant qu'un homme les avaient observer jusque la.

Amanda et Nick ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passait. John et Fin étaient complètement livide, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Olivia quant à elle, elle était dos a eux, et lorsqu'elle regarda Dean, qui l'avait observé jusque là, décroiser les bras et devenir livide a son tour, elle se retourna.

Le choc. Il fallait parler, et vite, sinon il allait repartir. Dit quelque chose Olivia, bouge, n'importe quoi !

"El ..." Est la seule chose qui a bien voulu sortir de sa bouche.

Il était de nouveau là, dans cet endroit. Son ancien repère. Son ancienne deuxième maison. La où il a passé des tas de moments heureux avec ses amis, avec Olivia ...

Olivia ... Elle avait l'âme d'un capitaine ! Ça lui allait si bien ... Il était plus que fier d'elle.

Mais très vite son regard se posa sur son ancien bureau, désormais occupé par Nick. Et un pincement au cœur le frappa. Il détourna vite le regard pour regarder l'endroit ou elle était morte.

Aussitôt Olivia s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

"Tu n'y était pour rien Elliot. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sans aucunes expression. On aurait pu croire un corps vide.

"Elle a raison mec, elle avait tuée sœur Peg, elle aurait pu tuer n'importe lequel d'entre nous." Intervint Fin.

"D'aucuns dirait que tu es comme notre sauveur et notre Messi. Heureux de te revoir Elliot." Dit Munch a son tour.

Elliot, eut un petit sourire malgré lui.

"On se voit plus tard ?" Demanda Fin incertain de la réponse d'Elliot.

Il regarda un instant ses anciens amis puis Olivia. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un regard suffit a dire tout ce qu'ils pensent. Ils étaient seuls au monde durant quelques secondes. Elliot ne sachant que faire. Olivia le suppliant sans même s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer elle même.

Il finit par se tourner vers ses amis, et acquiesça.

Ils se mirent à sourire. Fin lui donna une grande accolade et Munch vint lui poser sa main sur son épaule; signe d'affection chez lui, puis ils s'en allèrent mener a bien leur enquête.

"Alors c'est lui Elliot ?" Demanda Amanda a Fin en montant dans la voiture.

"Ouais."

"Je comprends qu'il ai du mal. A accepter le fait d'avoir tuer une jeune innocente." Pl. ajouta Amanda devant le regard interrogateur de Fin.

"Elle était peut être a la base une victime en ayant perdu sa mère, mais en aucuns cas elle n'avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Parce qu'elle aussi, elle a tué une innocente." Répondit Fin durement.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas te froisser."

"Pas de problème."

Il attendit quelques instant et reprit "Toi aussi tu as quelque chose dont tu as du mal a te relever ?"

"Possible."

"Je vois."

"Écoutes Fin ... Je ..."

"Pas de problème, si un jour tu te sent prête je suis là, mais je suis pas du genre a insister."

Ce fut leur dernière parole jusqu'à la boîte de nuit.

XxxXxxXxx

Elliot n'avait toujours pas bougé. Olivia se rapprocha de lui et lui frotta délicatement le dos.

"Viens, El... Viens t'asseoir dans mon bureau... On sera seul, avec Dean, Ok ?"

Il se contenta d'acquiescer mais ne bougea pas. C'est Olivia qui lui pris le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau.

Il s'assied sur la chaise dans laquelle il s'était tant assis auparavant. Dean s'assied a côté de lui, sur le bord du bureau -juste pour énerver Olivia, elle avait horreur qu'il fasse ça. - et quant a elle, elle prit place dans le fauteuil.

Il régnait dans pièce un silence de plomb.

Elliot releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes et regarda Olivia. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, il eut un rire nerveux.

Elle et Dean se regardèrent, incapable l'un comme l'autre de comprendre ce saut d'humeur.

"Stabler ?" Risqua Dean.

"Ouais ouais je suis désolé. C'est juste que ..." Il s'arrêta de lire, et Olivia pût apercevoir une lueur dans les prunelles d'Elliot. "Tu te souviens ?" Demanda t-il a l'intention d'Olivia. "Combien de fois nous étions ici, toi et moi. Juste là, sur ces chaises, face au capitaine."

Olivia sourit a son tour.

"C'est vrai ... Mais on ne faisait pas vraiment les malins ..."

"Ça non alors ..."

Dean sourit en les voyants. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils venaient de briser une barrière qui c'était installée entre eux, et ils étaient sur le chemin de la complicité retrouvée. Certes, il ne serait pas facile, mais en aucun cas insurmontable.

Après un silence et un long regard, Olivia reprit la parole.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu Elliot. Sincèrement."

Il regarda Dean un long moment, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Olivia.

"Je crois qu'il était temps que je sorte de ma ... Crasse." Ironisa Elliot.

Dean sourit, assena une tape dans le dos d'Elliot.

"Tiens le double de mon appart. Je te préviens, pas d'alcool." Annonça Dean.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en alla.

Ils étaient désormais seuls. L'un face a l'autre.

"Liv... J'aimerais que tu m'aides."

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Alors je vous demande pardon pour tout ce temps ! Perte d'inspiration mais, étant chez le tatoueur en train de me faire charcuter, l'inspiration est revenue donc ... ;) !

Enjoy and tell me What do you think !

Encore désolé et désolé et désolé !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir, **

**merci de continuer a me suivre malgré le temps de publication long... Je vais essayer de faire ça plus vite. **

**bisous a toutes !**

* * *

"Liv... J'aimerais que tu m'aides"

"El ..."  
"Non attends. C'est toi qui avait raison ... J'ai abandonné ma famille, ma maison, mes amis ... Je suis devenue une loque ... Je ..."  
"Chut el ..." Dit elle en posant ses mains au dessus d'Elliot. "C'est fini ... C'est du passé... On va s'en sortir, je te le promet."  
"Tu crois que mes enfants me pardonneront ?"  
"J'en suis sûre... A chaque fois ils me demandaient de tes nouvelles mais je ne pouvais jamais leur en donner ..."  
"Tu as continué de les voir ?" S'étonna Elliot. Olivia rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
"Oui ... Ils venaient passé des Week end a la maison de temps en temps ..."  
"Merci."  
"Merci ?"  
"D'avoir pris soin d'eux."  
"Et si ... Je leur demandais de venir ce soir ?"  
"Je ... Je ne sais pas ..."  
"Je comprends que tu ai peur. On peut attendre si tu préfère."  
Il réfléchit un instant. "Non. Je veux les voir mais..."  
"Pas de mais. Tu veux les voir, c'est tout ce qui compte, El..." Dit-elle en le regardant de son magnifique regard noisette. "Alors ce soir, chez moi ?"  
"Mais ... Et ton fiancé ?"  
"Ne t'en fais pas pour lui."  
"Tu es sûre."  
"Absolument."  
"Bon ... Je vais te laisser travailler."  
"Tu veux m'aider ?"  
"T'aider ?"  
"Oui ... On a une enquête sur les bras et je pense que ça va être complexe."  
"Merci mais .. Non je peux pas pour le moment."  
"Je comprends. Alors dans ce cas je prends ma journée."  
"Mais .. Tu ne peux pas"  
"Bien sur que si. Je resterai joignable sur mon portable au cas ou." Dit elle en saisissant sa veste.  
"Tu viens, El ?"  
"On va ou ?"  
"Récupérer tes affaires, rendre ton taudis, parler, se balader, manger..."  
"Ok ..."

La matinée passa relativement vite. Elliot n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'affaire a récupérer a son appart, ducoup, le "déménagement d'Elliot" avait été rapide.  
Après avoir mangé un morceau, Olivia emmena Elliot dans le parc.  
"J'adore cet endroit ... C'est toujours aussi beau."  
"Tu n'y est jamais revenu ?"  
"Non ..."  
"Elliot ..."  
"C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas."  
"Viens ..."  
"Ou ça ?"  
"Viens je te dit." Dit Olivia en le tirant par la main.  
Elle l'emmena par un chemin quasi inaccessible, en jonglant entre les ronces et les branches d'arbres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle sorti enfin de ce chemin, et Elliot en eut le souffle coupé.

Un tout petit lac, ou le soleil se reflétait malgré le froid qui était la. Juste un petit bout de paradis.  
"Je te présente mon havre de paix."  
"C'est magnifique ..."  
"Quand j'ai besoin de décompresser, je viens ici. Et je m'amuse a faire des ricochets." Dit Olivia en saisissant une pierre plate pour la lancer.  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7 ricochets.  
"Pas mal, attends."  
Elliot saisit a son tour une pierre et la lança.  
"5 rebonds mon vieux, peut mieux faire." Rit Olivia.  
"Tu vas voir !" Dit Elliot en réessayant encore ... Et encore ... Et encore ...  
Olivia riait de plus en plus a chaque fois qu'elliot loupé son coup. Sans s'en rendre compte il prenait son air boudeur quelle aimait tant ...  
Et surtout, sans s'en rendre compte, pour la première fois en deux ans, il s'autorisait a oublier, a passer un bon moment, a rire ... A revivre tout simplement.  
Olivia le regardait les yeux brillants, heureuse de voir que tout n'était pas mort en lui, heureuse de voir qu'elle avait toujours autant d'influence sur lui, que lui n'en avait sur elle a l'époque.

Elliot n'avait pas réussit a faire 8 ricochets d'affilé et se retourna lentement vers Olivia. "Bon, j'abandonne, pour aujourd'hui."  
"Quand tu veux pour la revanche El. Ça m'amuse de te voir te prendre une raclée." Dit elle en haussant les épaules.  
Devant la tête d'Elliot elle éclatât littéralement de rire.  
Il se mît a courir vers elle et l'attrapa si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir.  
Il la souleva et la fit tourner sur elle même tandis qu'elle riait toujours aux éclats.  
Ce moment aurait pu durer une éternité, malheureusement ... Quand on est capitaine...  
La sonnerie de son téléphone la redescendit vite sur terre...  
Elle soupira, regardant Elliot d'un air désolée.  
"Benson."  
"Mon amour ? Ou est tu ? Tes gars me disent que tu es parti sans rien dire et je m'inquiète."  
"David ..."  
L'entente de ce nom ferma le visage d'Elliot.  
"... Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. J'avais juste une ... Urgence a régler."  
David resta un instant silencieux.  
"Tu es avec lui."  
Elle aurait voulut lui dire que non, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus envenimer les choses.  
"Oui, je suis avec Elliot."  
"Parfait." Dit il en raccrochant.  
"Parfait ..." Répéta Liv.  
"Tu devrais peut être retourner au travail ?"  
"Peut être" dit-elle fixant toujours son téléphone.  
"Tout va bien ?" Demanda t-il inquiet.  
"Tout va bien."  
"Écoutes Liv ... Je ne veux pas être source de disputes entre toi et ton fiancé..."  
"C'est un crétin."  
"Tu dit ça parce que tu es colère."  
"Oui ! Parce qu'il ne me comprends pas ! Si les choses ne vont pas dans son sens, ça ne va pas ! Ça ne va jamais de toute façon !" S'énerva Olivia en balançant une pierre dans l'eau si fort, qu'elle voilà immédiatement.  
Ne sachant que dire face a ça, Elliot s'approcha et serra Olivia dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, se blottissant complètement contre lui.  
Que c'était bon d'avoir sa présence a ses côtés.  
"Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.  
"Il n'y a rien a en dire tu sais ..."  
"D'accord. Viens, allons nous mettre au chaud."

Elliot ramena Olivia chez elle. Elle était épuisée, il le savait très bien.  
Probablement un peu a cause du travail, un peu a cause de sa vie personnelle.  
Il savait très bien ce que c'était, de gérer les deux. Seulement lui, n'avait pas réussi a garder son mariage.  
Il lui prépara un café chaud, et y mît un somnifère, léger, juste pour qu'elle forme deux a trois heures.  
Elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

"Merci, El."  
"De rien."  
Elle étouffa un rire nerveux, en passant une main sur son visage.  
"Liv ?"  
"Excuse moi, excuse moi. c'est juste que ... Tu es venu me demander mon aide, et là c'est toi ... Qui m'aide ... Je me sens bizarre."  
"La fatigue sûrement. Dort Olivia, ne t'occupe pas du reste."  
"Tu... As mis... Quel... Chose ... Verre..."  
"Dors."  
Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, Olivia s'endormi.  
Elliot la regarda quelques instants dormir, et d'un geste tendre lui replaça une mèche de cheveux dernière l'oreille pour embrasser Olivia sur la joue.  
Puis, il saisit sa veste, et non sans un dernier regard pour sa meilleure amie, s'en alla.

Une fois dehors, il releva le col de sa veste, juste histoire de se protéger du froid.  
Bon, il était temps d'aller au bureau du procureur ...  
Elliot héla un taxi, et prit la direction du bureau de David Hayden.  
Durant tout le trajet il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Olivia.  
Douze ans. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie pendant 12 longues années. Elle avait toujours été la pour lui, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Elle l'avait supporté malgré son caractère a la con. Malgré qu'il n'ai pas toujours été très sympa Avec elle. Elle était toujours revenu vers Lui, toujours. Même après l'affaire Gitano, lorsqu'elle avait demandé son transfert a l'unité informatique et qu'il s'était disputé avec l'autre gros abruti, elle était revenue le voir, puis elle les avait aidé, lui et les autres sur l'enquête grave a ses compétences informatiques, pour finalement revenir et a nouveau être sa partenaire.  
Après l'Oregon aussi, bien qu'il l'ai vite remplacé par Dany, elle était revenue vers lui. Elle était rentrée, et étai redevenue sa partenaire.  
Bon elle avait fricoté avec Dean mais bon ... Lui il avait bien fricoté Avec Dany.

A chaque fois, elle est revenue. Et aujourd'hui elle était une nouvelle fois revenue le chercher, alors maintenant, maintenant c'était a lui d'être la!

Sans même s'en apercevoir il était devant ce grand palais de justice qu'il connaissait si bien.  
Il l'avait arpenté des milliers de fois. Encore et encore... Mais aujourd'hui, l'enjeu était encore plus grand.  
Il jeta quelques billets au chauffeur de taxi en lui disant qu'il pouvait garder la monnaie, puis s'engagea dans les hautes marches du palais.


	10. Chapter 10

Le palais était immense, mais ici, Elliot n'avait aucune chance de se perdre.

Il y avait eu le bureau d'Alex .. Celui de Casey, et aujourd'hui ce devait être celui de l'autre gros naze.

Il se souvenait du chemin comme si c'était hier.

Combien de fois avait-il du venir ici pour voir Alex, puis Casey. Mais maintenant ça devait être l'autre abruti qui occupait ce fameux bureau.

Mais alors qu'il continuait a monter les marches une a une pour rejoindre le deuxième étage, une voix l'interpella. Une voix trop familière...

"Elliot ...!"

... Ou l'on pouvait sentir l'étonnement, la surprise, la tristesse ... Puis une pointe de joie.

"Bonjour Casey ..."

"Oh mon dieu ..." Souffla Casey en restant immobile.

"Alors tu es revenu ?" Lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Euh ouais ... Tu connais Olivia ... Elle arrive souvent a ses fins." Dit il avec un petit sourire en haussant les épaules.

Devant l'air étonné de Casey, il comprit qu'Olivia Ne l'avait apparemment pas mise au courant ...

"Elle ne t'avais rien dit ..."

"Non. Pourtant je l'ai vu hier."

"Elle a du oublier tu sais elle a beaucoup de chose en tête avec son mariage tout ça ..."

Casey ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Son ... Son ... Son mariage ?! Elle va se marier !"

Elliot passa une main sur son visage. Décidément il en loupait pas une.

"Euh ... C'est a dire que ..."

"Elle a oublié de me le dire c'est ça ? Heureuse que tu soit de retour Elliot." Dit elle en s'en allant a grand pas dans la direction opposé.

Et merde pensa t-il ... Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

Olivia va sûrement énormément lui en vouloir ...

Il soupira, passa une main sur sa nuque, bon, il valait mieux qu'il en finisse vite ici.

Il reprit son chemin et se trouva enfin face au bureau de David Haden.

Il leva son bras, s'apprêtait a frapper, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur cet homme.

Légèrement plus grand que lui, il avait un regard sombre.

"David Haden ?"

"Oui. Et vous, vous êtes Elliot stabler."

Devant la surprise d'Elliot il poursuivit. "Olivia avait une photo de vous lorsqu'elle était encore inspecteur."

"Je vois."

"Écoutez je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici mais je n'ai pas le temps. On m'attends pour un procès et ..."

"Vous vous fichez qu'elle soit heureuse ou non."

"Pour qui vous prenez vous ?!" Demanda David en s'approchant du visage d'Elliot.

"Pour son ami."

"Laissez moi rire. L'ami qui l'a abandonné il y a deux ans. Quand j'ai connu Olivia, elle était détruite. Pas seulement a cause de vous, mais vous étiez une des causes principales. Alors ne me parlez pas de lui faire du mal ou non."

"J'ai fais une erreur, mais aujourd'hui ..."

"Aujourd'hui elle est à moi."

"Dans ce cas, prenez un peu plus soin d'elle !"

"Et vous, disparaissez de sa vie. En deux ans on ne s'était jamais disputé, et il a fallut que vous soyez de nouveau la."

"C'est elle qui est venu me chercher."

"Je sais bien."

"Mais a quoi vous jouez ? Vous lui en voulez c'est ça ? Alors vous faites en sorte qu'elle souffre !"

"Non. Je ne veux juste pas être l'autre homme. Si elle m'aime réellement, alors elle me le montrera, sinon je saurais a quoi m'en tenir. Sur ce, j'ai un procès. Au revoir monsieur stabler." Termina David en tournant les talons.

Quel pauvre idiot pensa Elliot. Il aurait voulut lui arracher son porte document et l'assommer avec mais pas sur que ça plaise a Olivia ...

Il soupira, en venant ici il avait commis deux erreurs. Une Avec Casey, une avec David.

Mais est ce qu'Olivia allait réussir a lui pardonner ...

Il décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner dans le havre de paix d'Olivia pour le reste de l'âpres midi.

XxX

Olivia se réveilla doucement. Mais lorsqu'elle se reprit ses esprits, son cerveau se réveilla rapidement. On était en pleine semaine, en pleine journée, et elle avait quitté son travail. Merde ! Et si ses gars avaient essayé de l'appeler ?

Vite son téléphone.

3 appels en absences : 1 de Casey, 2 de Maureen.

4 SMS.

SMS de Maureen : je suppose que tu es occupée. Nous arriverons chez toi ce soir vers 20heures, avec les pizzas comme d'hab. Bisous Liv.

SMS de Fin : Liv ne t'inquiète pas pour l'enquête on s'en sort tout seul, prends soin de toi.

SMS de Casey : la vie est faite de surprise.

SMS de Casey : et d'ignorance a priori. Quand tu sera décidé a me parler ...

Elle passa une main sur son visage, elle ne comprenait pas ce que Casey voulait dire.

16 h30

SMS d'Olivia : qu'est ce qu'il se passe Cassou ? Je comprends pas ... Désolée mais je m'étais assoupie ...

16h32

SMS de Casey : laisse tomber.

16h33

SMS d'Olivia : mais non ... Dit moi enfin !

16h35

SMS de Casey : dans 20 minutes, sur le toit du central ?

16h36

SMS d'Olivia : d'accord. Je pars immédiatement.

Sans perdre une seconde, Olivia attrapa ses clés et son sac, prenant la direction du central.

Sur le chemin, elle se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec monsieur Stabler pour le sédatif qu'il lui avait donné... Même si dans le fond ça lui avait fait du bien ... Elliot n'avait pas a faire ça.

D'ailleurs ou était-il ?

Tout en conduisant, Olivia saisit son téléphone pour composer un message mais ... Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un homme grillerait son feu rouge et la frapperait de plein fouet.

Pourquoi avait-elle prit son portable a ce moment la ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu ? Elle connaissait pourtant les risques du téléphone au volant ...

Maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se laisser guider. Elle n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, plus la force de parler.

Juste d'écouter les pompiers et les ambulances.

Juste écouter son cœur ralentir, et lui hurler sa douleur.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle s'approchait de cette belle lumière blanche ... Et la douleur de faisait de moins en moins forte ...

Et si elle se laissait aller ?


	11. Chapter 11

Toutes ces voix autour de moi ... Mais aucune que je ne connais ...  
Des inconnus, des termes que je ne connait pas, ou tout du moins si. Mais que je n'arrive pas a comprendre ...

_"On à plus de pouls !"_

Ça doit être des médecins... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que je souffre autant ? Pourquoi s'acharne t-il sur ma poitrine comme ça ? Pourquoi ne me soulage t-il pas ?  
Ils me font plus mal qu'autre chose ...  
Pourquoi ai-je attrapé mon téléphone ?  
Pourquoi cet homme a t-il grillé son feu rouge ? Pourquoi ai été-je la a ce moment précis ?

Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ...

J'ai les yeux lourds je n'arrive plus a les ouvrir ... Et Casey qui doit m'attendre ... Et les enfants d'Elliot qui doivent venir ce soir ... Et Elliot ... Et ... David ... Mon David ... Je vous demande pardon ... Pensa Olivia en sombrant dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Casey était toujours sur le toit.  
Une demi heure. Une demi heure qu'Olivia aurait du être la ! Non seulement elle était en Retard, mais en plus elle avait éteint son tel !

Casey appela une dernière fois au bout de 5 minutes d'attente supplémentaire et laissa un message.  
"Bon Liv, ça fais une demi heure que je t'attends. J'en ai assez. Tu pourrais au moins décrocher. Ah, et le temps que j'y suis, je suis ravie de savoir qu'elliot est revenue et que tu vas épouser David ! Toutes mes félicitations. Au revoir Liv."

Et sur ces derniers mots, Casey redescendit du toit, remontée contre sa meilleure amie ... Sans même imaginer un seul instant ce qui était en train de se passer ...

"On a un pouls !"

Olivia reprit connaissance et réussit enfin a rouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Beaucoup de médecins, les pompiers ...  
Ils essayaient de ranimer l'homme qui lui été rentré dedans ... Mais ils se stoppèrent et prononcèrent l'heure du décès. C'était fini pour lui.  
Le poux d'Olivia était rapide, elle était perdue, sous le choc.

Le médecin au dessus d'Olivia lui retira le masque a oxygène pour lui parler.  
"Madame, madame benson... écoutez moi ... Qui pouvons nous appeler ?"  
"Novak ..." Souffla Olivia avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.  
"Elle fait une hémorragie interne ! Vite il faut l'emmener ! Et trouvez moi dans son carnet d'adresse ou dans son téléphone un certain ou une certaine Novak ! Vite !"

(...)

Casey était en train de redescendre du toit tandis que Fin et Amanda revenaient.  
"Hey Casey !" Sourit Fin. "Ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir ici. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?" demanda t-il en étreignant son amie.  
"J'étais venue voir Olivia, mais ... Elle m'a fais faux bon."

Fin recula d'un pas. Il avait senti l'amertume dans la voix de Casey  
"Que s'est-il passé Casey ?"  
"Rien..."

Il fronçât les sourcils, et obligea Casey a le regarder dans les yeux.  
"Casey ... Vous vous êtes disputé ?"  
"Non." Répondit froidement Casey.  
"Ah les filles ..."  
"Écoutes Fin ... C'est vraiment gentil mais .. Attends une seconde" dit elle en saisissant son téléphone.  
_"Novak. (...) Oui ... Oui je connais Olivia mais ... (...) qu...quoi ... Je ... Oui... J'arrive tout de suite..."_

Fin avait vu Casey blanchir a chaque seconde du coup de fil.

"Casey ... Casey qu'est ce qu'il se passe ...?" Demanda t-il inquièt tandis que Casey avait déjà des larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.  
"Oli ... Olivia a eu un accident..." Souffla Cette dernière en laissant les larmes couler librement.  
"Casey ... Casey regarde moi. Regarde moi ! ... Comment va t-elle ? Ajouta Fin quand Casey le regarda enfin.  
"Elle ... Elle ... Je ..."  
"Respire ... Viens t'asseoir ... Voilà. Maintenant respire doucement ... C'est ça ..."  
"Elle ... A eu un accident de voiture en venant ici ... Je n'en sais pas plus ... Je .. Elle est dans un état grave et c'est moi qu'elle a demandé ... Elle est a l'hôpital de la Pitié..."  
"Ok, viens. Je t'emmène Casey..."  
"D'accord ... Mais il faut prévenir David ... Et Elliot ... Et les autres ..."  
"On va s'en occuper la haut Casey. Ne t'inquiète pas je reste Avec toi."

Hôpital de la pitié.

"Bonjour. Je ... Suis Casey Novak, je viens pour Olivia Benson. Elle a été amenée ici il y a une demi heure a peu près ..."  
"Ah oui ! Melle Benson. Elle est au bloc actuellement. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans la salle d'attente numéro 3."  
"Au bloc ? Mais ..."  
"Elle a fais une importante hémorragie interne, et un pneumothorax a cause du choc de son accident."  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Casey les jambes flageolantes.  
"Je n'ai aucunes informations la dessus madame."  
"Ah .. Je vous remercie" répondit Casey en se dirigeant ensuite vers la salle d'attente.

10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes.  
1 heure ... 1 heure 10 minutes ...

Casey tournait en rond. Rongée par la peur. Rongée par la culpabilité.  
Elle soupira, complètement désemparée, et se laisse tomber dans un des sièges, prenant son visage dans ses mains.  
Fin s'approcha et la serra contre lui.  
"Ce n'est pas ta faute ..."  
"Elle revenait pour me voir, moi. C'est ma faute Fin. Si elle n'avait pas repris le volant ... Elle ne serait pas ... Elle ne serait pas la ..."  
"Ne dit pas pas ça ..."  
"Mais c'est vrai Fin !"

Il la regarda, sachant que de toute façon, aucunes paroles ne l'aiderait a se sentir mieux pour le moment ...

1 heure 30 minutes. 1 heure 40 minutes. 1 heure 50 minutes.

"David a du sortir du procès Lamarche. On devrait peut être l'appeler ..."  
"Je vais m'en occuper Casey."  
"Et Elliot ?"  
"Personne n'a son numéro ... Hormis Olivia mais ils ont gardé son téléphone. Je passerai chez elle tout a l'heure."  
"D'accord. Merci Fin... De te charger de tout ça ... Je crois que j'aurais pas la force de le faire ..."  
Il se força a lui faire un léger sourire et sorti de la salle pour téléphoner a David.  
Il ne savait pas quels mots utiliser. De toute façon, peu importe les mots... Lorsque l'on vous appel pour vous annoncer que la femme que vous aimez est a l'hôpital, aucuns mots n'est meilleur qu'un autre.

_"Hayden."_

Et en prononçant ses mots, David n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé, que toute une partie de sa vie, allait basculer.


End file.
